Seven Year Ache
by scarlett2112
Summary: After his country is attacked on December 7, 1941, Damon enlists. Assigned to Pearl Harbor, Dr. Salvatore meets Red Cross nurse, Elena Gilbert. Falling quickly, the two of them spend every free moment together. When one of the military codebreakers alerts Admiral Nimitz of a pending attack, the world as Damon and Elena know it ceases to exist.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is another short story, although the chapters are long, in third person point of view. It's set in Pearl Harbor in the months following December 7th, 1941. For whatever reason, the image manager is having issues because when I try to upload a cover with the story name, all I get is a little x instead of a picture? I really, really hope that you'll enjoy this story. Please remember to review._**

 ** _Chapter 1: 'Dear God' by Avenged Sevenfold._**

* * *

Damon grabs Elena by the waist, lifting her in the air. Elena wraps her legs around his middle, securing her arms around his neck, kissing him at the same time. Damon reaches the bedroom in record time, breaking their kiss only when he tosses her onto the bed. With a quirk of his eyebrows, he creeps up her body like a predator cornering its prey. Pulling her lower lip into his mouth, Damon sucks on it till Elena pinches the skin of his ribs, causing him to release it. Determined, Damon fists the plackets of Elena's shirt, yanking it open, sending the buttons flying haphazardly across the hard wood floor. Before Elena can even blink, Damon reaches greedily for her breasts. First he pulls the bra cups down, revealing them to him. Fondling her bust with his hands, Damon squeezes her breasts together before burying his face in Elena's perfectly shaped bosom. Several moments pass with the man just breathing her in. Once Damon seemingly gets his bearings, he pulls her upright so that he can pull the shirt off and then work on ridding Elena of her bra entirely.

Once Elena is divested of her garments, freeing her breasts to his gaze, Damon lets out a deep, guttural noise that is almost feral as he works her nipples erect with his hands and his mouth. When Damon uses his teeth to graze one of her breasts, Elena whimpers aloud. Releasing it with a plop, Damon soothes the pain away with a swipe of his tongue. With him hovering above, Elena feels his turgid erection pressing onto her belly. That's all it takes for the heat to begin to grow and spread inside of her in anticipation of the pleasure he's soon going to give to the both of them.

"You're so exquisite, Elena," Damon whispers reverently as he stares down at her glistening core and gently runs his index finger down her thighs. A shiver of lust filled pleasure fills Elena's body and almost immediately goosebumps erupt all over her bare skin. With another quirk of his brows, Damon sinks down, pressing his face into Elena's center. Using his tongue, Damon teases the delicate flesh. The taste buds on his tongue providing a hint of friction. A husky moan leaves Elena's lips at his continued ministrations. Needing purchase, she unconsciously tries to lace her fingers into his hair. With his military buzzcut, Damon has no hair for her to grab onto. Damon continues to devour her like she's an oasis in the Sahara desert. Elena's back arches off of the mattress but Damon holds her down, not wanting to remove his mouth from her molten hot center. Heat spreads through her body like a wildfire, one that she can't outrun. A gravelly timbre escapes her lips when Damon plunges his tongue inside of her.

The inferno begins to burn hotter, the coil in her belly corkscrewing even tighter until finally the dam breaks and I come gloriously. He moans as he feels Elena begin to convulse against his tongue, a deep throaty 'Damon' leaving her lips. As soon as Elena's vision clears, she looks at Damon. Crawling up her body, this beautiful man lowers his lips, letting Elena taste her arousal as his mouth and tongue do more wicked things to her willing body.

"Damon, I want you inside of me now," Elena demands. Not one to argue with her, Damon takes himself in hand, using her wetness for lubrication. Wanting to be inside of her as much as she wants it, Damon pushes the very tip of his erection into her.

Elena cries aloud when he thrusts forward and buries his entire length. Using his fingers to find purchase on her hips, he pulls out and then slams forward again, increasing his wild pace with each push and pull into her gloriously naked body. Growls and groans leave his beautiful mouth as this man continues to play her body like a Stradivarius. With her body acutely sensitive from the pleasure Damon has already given her, Elena feels the heat in her belly begin to rise again. "Fuck, Damon," Elena whimpers, the coil winding tighter and tighter.

"This has to be bad for the heart," Elena squeals when a well aimed thrust hits that vital spot inside of her. Elena feels herself about ready to detonate, spurned on by the sounds of Damon's moans. Feeling a sense of empowerment, Elena revels in the fact that it's her body giving him such pleasure. Working towards both of their releases, Damon's thrusts grow more purposeful and more powerful while at the same time becoming chaotic. Knowing his body so well, Elena knows that he's reaching for it. When Damon's fingers find her clitoris, Elena erupts, her orgasm ripping through her with the force of a volcanic eruption.

"Fuck!" Damon hisses, pushing even deeper inside of her and with one more well aimed forceful thrust, Damon feels himself shatter in a hail of bright lights and a rainbow of colors. Unable to hold himself up, Damon drops onto her body, his weight deliciously pressing her into the mattress. Elena loves the feeling of his body possessing hers. Although her arms still feel like wet noodles in the aftermath of that spectacular orgasm, Elena wraps them around his muscular back, stroking him with her palms.

"I'm crazy about you, nurse Gilbert," Damon pants, finally rolling off of her.

"I'm pretty fond of you too, Dr. Salvatore." Raising up on one elbow, Damon leans towards her, planting a heady and sweltering kiss on those luscious lips. When he pulls away, Damon lays on his side, pulling Elena onto his lap so to speak. And in the next moment, the only sound in the room is the soft sounds of their breathing.

* * *

Approximately eight weeks earlier: Early April 1942, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

"I haven't seen you here before?" a guy asks when Damon walks up to the bar to order a beer. Having joined the navy after the bombing at Pearl Harbor, Damon arrived in Hawaii to serve under Admiral Nimitz command. Assigned to the base hospital, Damon will begin to work there tomorrow. Tired from unpacking, Damon thinks a cold beer is just what he needs to whet his thirst. After getting directions, Damon strolls inside the USO building. Music is playing and everyone is having a good time.

"Yeah, just got in yesterday. I spent the day unpacking and looking at the hospital," Damon tells him.

"I'm Gus, and if it isn't obvious, I'm your friendly neighborhood bartender," the man laughs, offering Damon a beer.

After taking a swallow and with the beer still in his hand, Damon introduces himself. "Nice to meet you, Gus. I'm Damon Salvatore." Just as he's about to take another deep swallow, someone bumps into his back with enough force to spill his beer all over his uniform. Aghast, Damon jumps back, spinning around quickly to face whoever the culprit is. Ready to raise Cain, Damon does a double take when he sees the beauty in front of him.

"I'm really sorry about that," the woman starts to say but is unable to finish when she starts laughing at him. "Forgive me but you have to admit that it's funny," Elena adds, trying to stifle her giggles.

"I'll forgive you only if you'll go out with me sometime," Damon propositions, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Sure why not?" Elena smiles. "I'm Elena Gilbert and you are?"

"Dr. Damon Salvatore. I just got here."

"I'm an RN so I'm sure we'll be seeing each other," Elena adds, a smile forming on her lips.

"No doubt about it. So, Elena, will you let me buy you a beer?"

"I can't I'm with my girlfriends but I'll take a rain check."

"Done. Now how can I reach you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you," she teases then walks away, subtly swinging her backside just enough to mesmerize him. Shaking off the stupor, Damon drops his eyes back to his beer sodden uniform. Figuring what the hell, he orders another beer then turns around again in time to see Elena wink at him just as she steps outside, disappearing into the darkness with her friends.

"Did you have an accident?" a voice asks, causing Damon to look around.

"Yep, pretty little number bumped into me. Totally worth it," Damon laughs, offering the guy his hand. "I'm Damon."

"I'm Brady and this is my buddy, Ric. It's good to meet you, Damon. Where are you from?"

"South Dakota. I signed up in the wake of December seventh," Damon admits, taking another drink from his glass.

"Us too. I'm from Wyoming and Ric here is from Kansas," Brady adds, ordering a round of beers for the three men. By the time the USO is ready to close up for the night, Damon is more than a little inebriated. Fortunately he doesn't have to report to base hospital till the day after tomorrow. However, he does have to meet with Admiral Nimitz. Not wanting to look hungover or otherwise worse for wear, Damon tells the guys goodnight then stumbles out of the building. With the air smelling fresh and salty, Damon sobers up slightly by the time he gets back to his barracks. Once he strips off his clothes, he falls face down onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

After showering and shaving, Damon hurries out of his room to hoof it over to the hospital. Glancing at his watch, he can see that he's cutting it close. Running all the way, Damon jogs up the stair, pausing only when he gets to the information desk. Raising an eyebrow at him, the woman suddenly breaks out into a grin, pointing in the direction of the chief medical officer's office.

"Lt. Salvatore, it's nice that you could join us," Commander Lockwood says, eyeing him disapprovingly.

"Yes, sir," Damon says, standing at attention. He knows better than to talk back to a superior officer. As soon as he goes over some of the rules and regulations, he leads the group on a tour of the place. When he leads them to one of the patient areas, Damon smiles when he sees the beautiful brunette he ran into last Saturday night. By sheer happenstance, Elena looks over her shoulder, a smile forming on her lips when she sees Damon, looking all kinds of gorgeous in his navy uniform. Just before the group walks away from the nurse's station, Damon gives Elena a sly wink, thankfully unnoticed by his commander. For her part, Elena gives him a slight wave with her hand, turning away from him only when his group turns the corner and disappears down the hallway.

Once the tour of the hospital grounds is complete, the commander frees them to get some lunch after which, Admiral Nimitz is going to come to talk to the group. Some of us will be assigned ship duty. Maybe not immediately but Damon knows that it's likely that he'll be shipped out to sea at some point. The clean up is still going on here in Pearl Harbor. Soldiers are still convalescing at the hospital. Some of the man had horrible injuries and burns. Their lives have been irrevocably changed by this as have all Americans. Some more so than others. Once everyone finishes eating, the group is led to a large auditorium. As soon as everyone is seated, Admiral Nimitz steps up to the microphone to give them a greeting and tell them a little bit about their duties here. The man is very busy with the war effort so is only able to spend maybe a half hour with the men. The entire group stands up to salute when he finishes, remaining standing till he leaves the room. The next person to speak is the hospital's chief officer. He goes over some of the rules of conduct with the men and after that, Damon's eyes start to drift closed due to the boring nature of it all. Suddenly, Damon feels a jab in the ribs. Sitting upright, he looks around, thanking his lucky stars that no one else seemed to notice but the man seated to his right.

"Thanks man," Damon says to him, recognizing him as one of the guys he was at the USO with the other night.

"Salvatore right?" the guy whispers. Damon nods, his attention turning back to the podium when the speaker's voice starts to get a little louder. By the time the last speaker is done, it's late afternoon. Damon breathes a heavy sigh of relief that the long day is finally over with. Bored and tired, Damon walks outside along with Brady.

"Do you want to go to the beach this weekend? I don't suppose you have much for sand and surf in South Dakota?" Brady asks, laughing.

"Not completely true. East river and west river are named as such because the Missouri river splits the state. There are some sandy beaches along the river to sunbathe and stuff. The Black Hills has some nice lakes to go boating and fishing but for the most part, no, South Dakota isn't a tropical paradise like Hawaii is." Damon admits.

"Do you know how to surf?"

"No, but I do know how to water ski," Damon adds, walking alongside Brady back to the barracks. "And to answer your question, I would love to go to the beach this weekend. But what about sharks?" Damon asks, looking a little wary.

"It is the ocean so I would imagine that there are sharks out there but hopefully they'll leave us alone."

"I hope you're right," Damon mumbles, his voice trailing when their commanding officers goes past in a jeep. Quickly standing at attention, they salute, relaxing only when the man passes them. Looking around, Damon is struck by the beauty of the place. Even though they're on base, he enjoys the clear blue sky, the sun reflecting off of the ocean and the most especially the palm trees.

"Will you take a picture of me in front of one of the palm trees?" Damon asks, tilting his head slightly at his new friend.

"Sure, get your camera," Brady says, following Damon to his room. Once he digs it out, he hands the camera to Brady and follows him back outside. Knowing that his mom and dad will enjoy such a picture, Damon walks over to the tree. Pressing one arm on it, Damon turns to Brady, smiling widely when the guy says 'cheese'. As soon as Brady snaps a couple of shots, he gives Damon back the camera then says goodbye, leaving Damon to go back to his own room. Tired since he had to get up early, Damon slips into some more comfortable clothes then lays down on his bed, sleeping claiming him in moments.

* * *

Damon spends the next few days at the hospital getting used to the routine. Sadly he doesn't run into that gorgeous brunette again. Although there's nothing more that he wants, Damon has no choice but to concentrate on his job. Assisting in the burn ward, Damon helps to change dressing and debride dead skin from some of the wounds. Once the day is over, he's free for the weekend so Damon goes home to take a shower and change clothes. Having made plans with Brady and Ric, he quickly changes clothes and heads over the USO building to meet his friends. Damon has his fingers crossed that he'll run into that pretty little number, Elena Gilbert again.

Sighing sadly when he looks around and doesn't see her, Damon orders a beer for himself and his friends. Quickly bored with what's on the radio, the guys walk over to the pool tablet to shoot some billiards. Damon used to enjoy playing it with his brother and sister quite a lot before he signed up for the military. Stefan is too young their father said. Katherine is older but she's married and has two little children. Her husband, Wes, joined up with Damon though. He's serving under General Patton at the Desert Training Center in California's Mohave Desert.

"Hello there stranger," a husky voice purrs into Damon's ear. Stunned, Damon steps back to take a look at who's licking his ear. Spinning around, Damon eyes widen to the size of saucers when he takes a look at the buxom blonde in the skin tight dress in front of him. Jewels are dripping from her neck and ear lobes. Her black heels clacking on the floor when she starts to close the distance between them. Swallowing thickly, Damon hurries to the other side of the pool table to put some distance between him and her.

"What's the matter, Tiger? You've never seen a real lady where you're from?" The woman taunts, licking her lips.

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend," Damon lies, hoping the hot little number believes him. It's not that Damon doesn't believe she's pretty, the woman just seems a little forward. That said, Damon is certain that he'd be interested if he hadn't seen that cute little brunette whose face fills every one of his free moments. Just as the woman starts stalking towards him again, Damon breathes a huge sigh of relief when he sees Elena out of the corner of his eye.

"See, there's my girlfriend," Damon tells her, pointing to Elena. Without giving the blonde any quarter, Damon hurries over to join Elena.

"Lt. Salvatore, how are you?" Elena greets him, taking a swallow from her girly drink.

"Help a guy out would ya?" Damon asks, a look of desperation on his face.

"Sure, what do you need?" Looking back towards the woman, Damon sees her gaze focused intently on him. With her hands on her waist, she challenges him the raise of an eyebrow.

"Just this," Damon breathes, pulling her lips to his in a torrid kiss.

"What was that for?" Elena asks, her fingers wispily touching her lips. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Damon steals one more kiss before she puts her guard up. When he lets go, Damon notices Elena stumble a bit so he pulls her back into his arms. Placing his lips next to hers, Damon whispers that he is trying to lose the busty blonde. Much to his chagrin, the other woman stalks over towards Damon and Elena.

"It's your loss, lover," the woman sneers, turning on her heels and shaking her ass from side to side as she leaves the building.

"Thank you, miss Gilbert. I apologize for being forward with you but I didn't want to go out with her."

"That's just Tootsie. Most men jump at the chance to spend an evening with her," Elena laughs, stepping back to take another sip from her straw.

"That may be but I'm not like most men," Damon teases, quirking an eyebrow at her. Elena laughs, a good heartfelt, genuine laugh and Damon finds himself completely mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Moving to stand to her left at the bar, Damon takes the seat next to hers. "Can I buy you another one?" Damon asks, glancing at the glass she's holding.

"Well, I don't know. What do you think, Rebekah? Should I let him buy me a drink?" Elena asks her friend that is next to her. Rebekah looks around Elena, staring at Damon intently for a few moments. After raising her brows at him, the girl turns to Elena. "He looks kind of harmless."

"I don't know Rebekah?" Elena asks, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. The blonde starts to laugh right away, Elena joining in.

"Um, did I miss something?" Damon asks, looking a little perplexed.

"You can buy us a drink, Damon," Elena adds, pushing her empty cup towards the bartender.

"What'll it be Elena?" Gus asks, throwing his bar towel over his shoulder.

"Another Mai Tai."

"And you, Rebekah?"

"Can you make me a daiquiri, Gus?" Rebekah adds, winking at him. "Lt?" the bartender asks.

"Bourbon, straight up," Damon tells him, his eyes focused only on Elena. Just as Gus starts to slide their drinks to them, the air raid sirens start blaring. Damon grabs Elena and throws her to the floor, covering her up with his body to protect her. The alarms blare for several minutes before they finally go silent.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Damon asks. Standing up, he offers help her up and then offers Rebekah a hand to help her too. "I'll never get used to those," Damon adds, picking up his bourbon and taking a deep draw savoring the burn.

"It does take some getting used to," Rebekah adds, tipping the daiquiri to her lips. "This is tasty," she mentions when she sets it down on the bar top.

Damon can't seem to get enough of a certain Miss Gilbert. There's something about her bubbly personality and wholesome yet exquisite beauty that has Damon feeling completely captivated. It's almost as if the woman has cast a spell on him. Wanting to spend more time with her, Damon tries to strike up some conversation. "How long have you been in Hawaii, Elena?"

"We've been here for some time already. I was working at the hospital on December seventh," Elena says, dropping her eyes for a moment. Damon understands having heard about the carnage of the day which will live in infamy as President Roosevelt called it. Both enlisted and civilian men are still working to clean up the mess left by the surprise attack. The USS Arizona is still leaking fuel, men are still entombed in her hull. Dropping his own eyes, Damon is grateful that he didn't lose anyone on that calamitous morning.

"I can't imagine how horrible that must have been for you," Damon adds, ordering another drink.

"It's something that I'll never forget," Elena muses, sucking in a breath. Looking at Damon, Elena can't help but be struck by how handsome Damon is. His arms are bulky and firm, not an ounce of fat on him that she can see. Elena would like nothing better than to run her hands down the sinuous musculature of his back and abdomen. Shaken from her reverie when his upper arm brushes against hers, an almost imperceptible gasp escapes Elena's mouth.

"Elena, um.. would you go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to go out with you, Damon," Elena replies, both of their faces beaming with huge smiles.

* * *

It's a late night at the hospital, Damon is still catching up on some paperwork and other things. Having taken out an appendix and a gall bladder today, Damon has been quite busy. He needs to go check on his patients to see how they are faring in the immediate post op period. Making his rounds, Damon stops to talk to some of the other doctors. After engaging in conversation with one, Damon excuses himself to get some fresh coffee knowing that he can't go home and go to sleep just yet. As he walks down the hall to the galley, Damon hears a familiar voice. Elena he thinks to himself. Looking all around, he doesn't see her so he follows her voice. Finding her in a room with a child, Damon stands back and just listens to Elena as she comforts the boy.

"It's okay if you can't fight anymore, Lonnie. Your mommy and daddy will be there waiting when you arrive," Elena whispers, ever so softly brushing the hair off of his forehead. When Damon looks inside, he stops short when he sees Elena holding this child in her arms. Damon knows young Lonnie. The boy's parents died on December seventh, having been cut down by some gunfire from the Japanese attack. Lonnie was grievously injured that day too. Since he has no family left, the hospital staff all but adopted him as their own. It was thought that Lonnie would survive but that was before he developed a severe infection. The young man, a mere ten years old, slipped into a coma yesterday morning. The only light in the room is the moonlight filtering in from the gap in the curtains. He watches as Elena takes a washcloth to press against his fevered skin. Damon raises his eyes to Elena's face studying her in this moment. It breaks his heart to see her eyes filled with tears as she continues to stroke his forehead and his cheeks. Sitting upright, she dips the washcloth in the water basin, wrings it out before using it again to dampen his fevered skin.

As if knowing that Damon is there, she looks up and right at him. Her own eyes are full of tears and all Damon wants to do is give her as much comfort as she's giving Lonnie. To hell with decorum, Damon thinks to himself. Setting his clipboard down, Damon hurries over to the bedside, pulling a distraught Elena into his arms, letting her know that he cares. After dropping a peck to the crown of her head, Damon lets her go because he has rounds to do.

"Are you staying the night with him?"

"Yeah, I don't want him to die alone," Elena says, reaching for a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I have to make my rounds. Do you want me to come back? I could stay with you and Lonnie."

"That would be nice, thank you, Damon," Elena adds, turning her gaze back to the boy.

"Okay then, I'll be back later." When she gives him a sad smile, Damon walks away from her. Stopping in the doorway, he turns around long enough to gives her a nod before walking out of the room, an unfamiliar pang of something that he doesn't quite understand roiling in his gut.

* * *

"Damon, stop," Elena laughs, trying to get away from Damon as he tickles her. The two of them are at the beach, the sun is bright and warm. The ocean waves are glimmering as the sun reflects off the water. The sand is white hot and feels good to curl their toes in. Men are surfing, riding the half pipe. There are several other couples, men in their swim trunks and women in their one-piece swim suits. Damon can't help but notice the bevy of eye popping women's legs. But none of them are as shapely and svelte as Elena's. As beautiful as everything is here in Hawaii, nothing holds a candle to the beauty that is Elena, both inside and out," Damon thinks to himself.

Not wanting her to have to go alone, Damon accompanied Elena to Lonnie's funeral a few weeks ago. The boy died about four in the morning in Elena's arms. Although Damon's shift was over, he went back to Lonnie's room so Elena wouldn't have to be alone with him when he passed from this world to the next. Despite the closeness that death brings, Damon knows that it wasn't the boy's death that has brought them closer, they were already seeing each other before he died. Damon has just never seen her interacting with a patient in that way before.

When Damon finally catches up with her in the surf, he picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and carries her back to where their blanket is laying on the sand. Because they're in public, Damon knows he has to contain his desire but when he lays down beside and pulls her lips into a torrid and sweltering kiss, he can literally feel his toes curl.

"I love you, Elena," Damon whispers, knowing that it's true. Although he's never felt anything like this before, something instinctual tells him exactly what it is that he feels for the woman laying beside him.

"I love you too, Damon, so much," Elena says softly, the words music to Damon's ears.

"I know we're literally in paradise but I can't wait to take you home to meet my family," Damon tells her, leaning up on one arm to drop a peck to her lips.

"My family will be excited to meet you too, Damon," Elena lies, knowing that her parents will disprove of anyone not of her social station. She remembers how livid they were when she joined the Red Cross to get nursing experience. Her mother is a firm believer in barefoot and pregnant. Knowing that she didn't want such a life for herself, Elena volunteered to come to the naval hospital here in Pearl Harbor. Her best friend from nursing school, Rebekah signed up too much to her father's chagrin. Mikael Mikaelson is a general. He pulled a few strings to make sure that Rebekah and I would get to stay together. Elena will be forever grateful to Mikael for that. Although the man doesn't begrudge Rebekah the opportunity to follow her calling, Mikael worries about her safety.

"Will you spend the night with me?" Damon asks, curling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Yes," she says quietly, slowly moving closer till their lips are joined.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning with Elena draped across his chest, Damon smiles widely, remembering the night before and all the ways that they took each other to paradise, over and over again. Knowing how deeply he loves her already, the night meant everything to Damon. Dropping his eyes, he's almost hypnotized by the rise and fall of her chest. The woman in his arms was insatiable and vigorous and participated in their lovemaking which made it all the more spectacular. Damon was no virgin but sex with Elena, this was a different plane of existence altogether. Ever so carefully, he brushes a strand of hair off her face so he can look at the woman in his arms. If he were to allow himself to, he can easily imagine spending the rest of his life with this woman. But with the war raging in the Pacific and in Europe and as much as he doesn't want to think about it, he may never see his home or his family again. When she stirs, Damon smiles, gently petting her naked back. After dropping a kiss to the crown of her head, Damon closes his eyes, savoring every moment of having this goddess in his arms.

For her part, Elena wakes up with a delicious ache between her legs. Damon is a skilled lover, tender at times, yet animalistic at others. The night was what a girl dreams of when she finds the one man that she's fated to be with, Elena thinks to herself. Smiling against the smooth skin of his chest, she feels a shiver of arousal when she feels Damon's warm breath against her naked skin. Raising up on her elbow, Elena presses her lips against his, gently biting on the lower one when she pulls away. Smiling when she feels his morning erection, Elena runs her hand down, stroking and squeezing him, a needy moan escaping his mouth as he undulates his hips in time with the rhythm that she's working him with. Elena knows he's getting close when his eyes squeeze shut and he slings colorful metaphors. Placing his hand over Elena's, Damon helps her till he releases, her name on his lips.

With his body still pulsing with pleasure, Damon rolls her onto her belly, settling himself on top of her and between her shapely legs. With his lips brushing that spot behind her ear, a throaty chuckle leaves his mouth. "Morning," Damon purrs, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. Elena shimmies her hips against his length, hoping to get her own release. After Damon positions himself, he laces their fingers together and then slips inside seamlessly. Elena loves the delicious stretch when Damon pushes all the way inside. Thinking how good Damon's lazy strokes feel, the push and pull of his heady rhythm is intoxicating. Untangling their hands, Damon props himself up slightly to drop a passionate kiss to her lips when Elena turns her head to the side. Damon wants to savor every moment of this and commit it to memory because with a war raging, he doesn't know if life will afford him the opportunity to be with her again.

With his weight pressing her into the mattress, the friction of the sheets abrading Elena's nipples is exquisite, turning her on even more. Closing her eyes, Elena lets herself get lost in the moment. As if reading Damon's mind, Elena too wants to remember this because she doesn't know what tomorrow will bring. Fully participating in case this moment needs to last a lifetime, Elena moans, raising her hips to give back everything Damon is giving her. Elena can sense that he's on the precipice when his strokes become disjointed and chaotic. Every time Damon sinks inside, her tiny bundle rubs against the sheets. The same magical chafing against her delicate flesh ignites her vessels, sending her blood sloshing wildly through her veins like a torrential downpour. Feeling the fire begin to grow from a smoldering ember to a massive forest fire, Elena lets go, screaming Damon's name as her body tremors and quakes, chill bumps erupting all over her sweat dampened skin. With one more electrifying thrust, Damon surrenders himself to the ecstasy.

Several minutes pass before a sated Damon rolls off of her, capturing her lips in a torrid kiss before sitting up at the bedside. Suddenly their sated blissful aftermath is interrupted by a knock on the door. After sharing a glance with Elena, Damon slips on a bathrobe and walks over to the door. As soon as he sees that Elena has escaped into the bathroom, he pulls it open. Standing before him is another solider, one that Damon doesn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" Damon asks, looking curiously at the man.

"Admiral Nimitz wants to see you and some of the other guys in his office within the hour."

"Do you know why?"

"I have no idea, Lt. Salvatore."

"Alright, I'll get ready and run over to headquarters," Damon tells him then pushes the door closed. With his back against the door, he raises his eyes when Elena walks out of the bathroom, having dressed quickly.

"What was that?" she asks, dropping onto the bed so she can put her shoes on.

"I'm supposed to report to Admiral Nimitz office. The guy didn't know anything else."

"Well, I need to get home so I can run over to the hospital." After pressing a tumultuous kiss to his waiting lips, Elena says goodbye. Damon watches her till she disappears around the corner to go to her own room.

* * *

After the meeting with the admiral, Damon runs back to his barracks to throw a few things in his duffel bag. With time running out, Damon doesn't have much of it to find Elena. Once he has his things together, Damon runs over to the hospital. Looking all over, finally he finds Rebekah.

"Do you know where Elena is?" Damon asks, his voice frantic.

"She's not here, Damon. There was a car accident so Elena went along with some of the medics to help out."

Feeling frenzied and not knowing what to do, Damon hurries downstairs to the emergency entrance, nearly running his friend Brady over in the process.

"Damon? What's wrong?" Brady asks, confused as to Damon's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Where is Elena? I need to find Elena now," Damon blurts out, his eyes unfocused and darting all over the place.

"Damon, calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'm shipping out on the Yorktown. I need to tell her goodbye," Damon admits, finally realizing the futility of his search. Knowing that he won't find her in time, he visibly deflates.

"I haven't seen Elena. Do you want me to give her a message?" Brady asks, clearly concerned about his friend.

"Please just tell her that I love her," Damon whispers, feeling a hint of moisture beginning to form in his eyes. Glancing at his watch, Damon knows that he has to get to the carrier or he'll be court-martialed for disobeying a direct order. I need to get to the Yorktown."

"Good luck, buddy," Brady tells him, giving him a hug and a comforting pat on the back. "I promise you that I'll find Elena and give her the message," Brady says, reassuring Damon. Staring at Brady for several moments, Damon nods then picks up his duffel bag and walks outside, hopping into an awaiting truck to take him and some of the others to the dock. Once on board, Damon walks upstairs to the flight deck, watching as the massive carrier, the USS Yorktown, pulls out of its berth and steams towards the open ocean. Damon watches the small crowd as it gets smaller and smaller till its no longer even a fleck in the distance. Damon knows he needs to concentrate on the task at hand but he can't seem to escape the nagging sense of forboding that he feels. Trying to push it to the deepest recesses of his mind, Damon goes in search of Rear Admiral Fletcher to report for duty.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I can't begin to know how to thank you for helping me with this and every one of our stories. You mean the world to me._

 _I can't wait to see what you all think of this. The next chapter is over 8000 words. I hope you'll like it. And thank you all for supporting my stories. It means everything to me._

 _Please check out my other stories that are in progress: 'Nothing Left to Fear', 'Turn the Page' and 'The Dating Game'._

 _Please remember to click the *REVIEW* button. They make Eva and me very happy._

 _Please be vigilant, be safe and have a fabulous day. Thank you all again for you support. We'll see you soon for part 2._


	2. Once Upon A December

By the time Elena gets back to the hospital, she's dirty and tired and all she wants is to wind down in Damon's arms. After checking the board, Elena sees that Damon isn't on duty. Sighing, she slowly changes her shoes then gathers her purse before leaving the place. For some reason, it bothers her that he isn't here. Feeling uneasy, Elena stops in the USO building to get something to drink. Seeing Rebekah at the bar, Elena walks over to her, dropping her things on the floor and then takes the stool beside her friend.

"Hey Elena, you look like hell," Rebekah mentions, taking a chug from her beer glass.

"What'll it be, Elena?" Gus the bartender asks, his always present towel hanging on his shoulder.

"Hi Gus." Thinking of Damon, Elena orders a bourbon then drops her elbows onto the bar top, her face into her hands.

"Was it a bad accident?" Rebekah asks, rubbing her friend's back.

"Yeah, three people were dead at the scene another three we had a hard time getting out of the vehicles. Luckily there were no children but it was still hard, Bex," Elena mentions.

"Did Damon find you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since early this morning. Why?"

"He showed up at the hospital looking for you. He looked more than a little frazzled."

"Really? I thought he would be there when I got back," Elena mentions, her voice trailing off when Gus hands her the bourbon. Just as she puts the glass to her mouth, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Stopping in her tracks, Elena turns her eyes, relaxing when she sees that it's Brady.

"Hi Brady. Do you know where Damon is?"

"Yeah I do, Elena. Um, he shipped out on the Yorktown earlier today.

"What?!"

"He tried to find you but he didn't have enough time. He had to get to the ship."

"Oh God," Elena mumbles, her eyes widening in shock. Unable to speak for several moments, Elena just stares at Brady. Finally finding her voice, she asks him, "Do you know where he's going or how long he'll be gone?"

"I have no idea, Elena, none. Damon literally didn't have time to tell me anything. He asked me to give you a message though."

"What is it, Brady?" Elena asks.

"Come, you look exhausted. I'll walk you home so I can tell you in private." Nodding, Elena swallows down her bourbon.

"I'll be home in about an hour," Rebekah adds when Elena gets off of the stool.

"Sure," Elena whispers, picking up her bag and walking out with Brady, his hand pressing against her lower back, nudging her outside. The two of them walk in silence till they reach Elena's barracks. Although Elena isn't in the military, she and Rebekah work for the American Red Cross so their housing is near the military facilities on the island.

"What did he want to tell me, Brady?" Elena asks. Digging in her bag, she pulls out the key and opens her door. Stepping inside, Elena gestures for Brady to sit down.

"He asked me to tell you that he loves you."

"I love him too. God, I hate this," Elena says, dropping onto the bed, her face in her hands as her tears start to fall. Seeing her so distraught tugs at Brady's heart. Since Damon is his best friend, he vows to himself that he'll keep her safe. Standing up, Brady walks over to pull her into a hug. Her body is shaking as big ugly tears fill her eyes and fall unbidden down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to stay with you till Rebekah gets back?" Brady whispers, his lips next to her ear.

"I hate that he's gone. How did it happen so fast?"

"I don't know anything, Elena. Like I said, he literally did not have time to explain anything to me."

"All I know is that someone stopped at his room this morning and told him that Admiral Nimitz wanted to see him. That must've been when he found out."

"I would assume so," Brady adds, releasing her from the hug. "I can stay till Rebekah comes if you want. I mean, I haven't known Damon all that long but already he's my best friend," Brady mentions, giving Elena a sad smile.

"He's a really good guy. You can go, Brady. Rebekah will be here soon. It's just a shock you know?"

"I do. I'll go then." Standing up, he walks away, turning around just after opening the door a crack. "Please call me if you need anything. He'd want me to look after you."

"Thank you, Brady. I will. Goodnight now," Elena says, reaching up to wipe her still moist eyes. After giving Elena a terse nod, Brady steps out of her room, leaving Elena alone to deal with her grief.

* * *

Damon watches as the Yorktown's fighters and torpedo bombers line up to take off in search of the Japanese carriers. Manning the infirmary, Damon watches from the flight deck as his shipmates hop into their planes. It's a beautiful day, the sky is sunny and full of clouds. Everywhere the eye can see, all Damon sees the vast open ocean. When one of the flight persons tells him to step back, Damon nods and gets out of the way, his eyes glued to the planes as one takes off after the next. Their mission is to head off the Japanese fleet at Midway. If they break our defenses here, they could eventually invade mainland America. The men are dedicated to stop that from happening. As the day wears on, the men don't hear much of the battle yet. Listening over the wireless, the crew hears that many of the planes from Enterprise, Hornet and Yorktown have missed their marks. Damon thinks back to their meeting with Admiral Fletcher this morning as the mighty aircraft carrier was steaming forward over the vast expanse of ocean to get into position with the other carriers at a location that Admiral Nimitz deemed as 'Point Luck'.

One of the codebreakers, Joe Rochefort, who is responsible for the Pacific fleet's radio intelligence unit in Pearl Harbor is why they're here right now. He deciphered a cable in which the Japanese referred to Midway as AF. They sent out a fake cable about some menial problem at Midway. And when it came across as AF having water problems, Capt. Rochefort was certain that Japan had Midway in it's sights.

According to what Admiral Fletcher told the men, Midway is to be a decisive episode in the struggle for Japanese naval hegemony in the Pacific Ocean. The Battle of the Coral Sea, which had taken place only a month earlier has stopped the Japanese Pacific expansion temporarily. Now Japanese admiral Isoruko Yamamoto wants to force a decisive clash in the Pacific before US industrial power is fully mobilised against Japan. His chosen location was Midway Atholl, a small and solitary archipelago northeast of Hawaii.

The admiral also told the men that Yamamoto knows that the US will defend Midway to the bitter end. Having attended Harvard University and also having worked in Washington DC for a time, Yamamoto knows Americans well. If the archipelago falls, Hawaii will fall within range of Japanese aircraft, allowing Japan to invade within a matter of weeks. Yamamoto also knows that the US's Pacific aircraft carriers will be dispatched to protect the islands. His hope is to lure them into a trap and destroy them. The Japanese occupation of Midway is also part of a plan to push out her defensive perimeter after the Doolittle Raid, which was a dramatic propaganda air attack on Tokyo launched from the carrier USS Hornet. Furthermore, the Japanese hope a decisive, humiliating and demoralizing defeat in the Pacific will force America to negotiate an end to the war on terms beneficial to Japan.

Damon knows full well that the men fighting today and in the days to come will do everything humanly possible to defend America. Knowing that there will be incoming wounded, Damon makes sure everything is ready to go in the infirmary. There are bandage materials and a supply of Morphine for pain relief. There are a few cots but Damon fears it won't be enough to hold all of the injured. Once Damon assures that everything is copacetic, he goes back to the deck of the carrier to watch as more planes take off. In addition to Damon's carrier, The combined American force consists of two other carriers, eight cruisers, fifteen destroyers, twelve submarines and three hundred and fifty three aircraft.

With Yorktown badly damaged at the Battle of Coral Sea, Admiral Nimitz directed that only emergency repairs be made in order the return _Yorktown_ to sea as quickly as possible. As a result, the carrier departed Pearl Harbor on May 30, only three days after arriving. Coordinating with Rear Admiral Raymond Spruance's TF16 which is the USS Enterprise and the USS Hornet, The Yorktown is also in the thick of this battle.

It's June fourth and word is beginning to filter in that Yorktown's men sunk the carrier _Soryu_ while other American aircraft have destroyed the carriers _Kaga_ and _Akagi_. It's late in the day but one carrier remains that Admiral Nimitz wants them to go after which will give the US a decisive victory. Suddenly the sirens sound and the Admiral orders the men to general quarters to prepare for attack. Damon puts his helmet on and goes to man one of the ships big anti-aircraft guns. Looking at the sky, Damon notices Japanese zeroes honing in on the ship. Explosions rock the already damaged carrier, sending Damon flying backwards in a haze of smoke and fire. Shaking off his stupor, he gets up and tries to get back to the gun. Moments later Yorktown takes another direct hit causing damage to the ship's boilers, slowing their speed. The men, including Damon, move quickly to try to contain the fires and make whatever repairs that are necessary to get them underway.

The Yorktown chugs along for a couple of hours when the alarms sound again, indicating more enemy planes closing in on the carrier. Torpedo planes drop their ordinance slamming into Yorktown. Wounded and now without power, the carrier begins listing to the port side. Although Damon and the men are able to put out the fires, they're powerless to stop the flooding. With Yorktown in danger of capsizing, the men are ordered to abandon ship. A resilient Yorktown remains afloat through the night and the next day, salvage efforts begin. Damon breathes a little easier when the carrier is taken under tow by the USS Vireo and further aided by the destroyer, the USS Hammann which is providing power and pumps. Damon, now on board of the USS Hammann, hopes the effort to bring Yorktown back to Pearl will be successful.

Just as suddenly as with Yorktown, the Hammann is rocked when a torpedo slams into her hull. Hurt and losing consciousness, Damon goes into the ocean with his ship, his last conscious thought is of Elena and how much he loves her.

* * *

When word gets back to Hawaii that the Yorktown capsized and sank at 7:01 AM on June seventh, Elena is beside herself with worry. Running to the Naval headquarters, Elena nearly knocks over an officer as she barrels through the door to see if there is any news about casualties. When she's directed to that office, she tries her best to shake off the sinking feeling that is threatening to engulf her.

Sucking in a breath, she walks inside to ask about Lt. Damon Salvatore. Elena is directed to a bulletin board that lists the dead and wounded. Searching frantically, she finally finds his name. Damon's status is listed as ' _Missing and presumed dead'._ Feeling like she's been kicked in the gut, Elena collapses to the floor, her painful cries filling the room. For some inexplicable reason, Brady shows up and takes her into his arms, letting her cry it out.

"This doesn't necessarily mean he's dead, Elena. There's a lot of chaos in the fog of war. Don't automatically give up," Brady pleads with her. Although he feels like he got gut punched himself, Brady knows that he needs to be strong to support Elena.

"Do you really think that there's a chance, Brady, or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm not just saying it for your sake. I want him alive too, Elena. I'm not ready to admit that he's dead yet."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you care about him too."

"I do care about him and if I truly believed that he was gone, I would admit that. Until they can show us some kind proof, I'm not going to give up hope."

"Okay," is all Elena can say. A part of her wants to believe everything that Brady tells her, yet another part of her feels this gnawing finality of it. Once the two of them calm down, Brady walks her back over to the hospital because word has spread that some of the ships will be arriving in Pearl with the dead and wounded. After saying goodbye to Elena, Brady goes down to the docks to see if any of the boats are beginning to make berth.

* * *

The next few days pass in a blur for Elena. The hospital is incredibly busy. There's also all the outside noise with planes flying over head to protect them should anymore enemies try to attack. This is emotionally trying for all of the hospital staff. Soon the survivors of the battle were brought into the hospital. The most seriously wounded patients were brought in on litters, with other wounded arriving in different vehicles. There aren't enough ambulances here to bring all the injured to the hospital so civilians are joining in to help with the effort. Casualties are in rather bad shape, having had only first aid treatment. Many have been shot, having engaged the Japanese in the air. Since the number of doctors is limited, Elena and the other nurses had to rely on their skills and take the initiative. Always on the alert for symptoms of shock and hemorrhage, the nurses work tirelessly to save as many of the injured as they can and provide comfort to those in their last moments. Overburdened and understaffed, Elena and some of the other nurses have so many patients to take care of, it's a wonder that they can still stand. Feeling helpless and frustrated because her patient load is overwhelming, Elena struggles to give each man the care and attention that he deserves.

When things finally calm down, Elena drops into a chair, the stress of the last several days finally catching up to her. Dropping her face into her hands, tears start to fill her eyes. The only thing Elena wants is for Damon to take her into his strong arms and tell her that everything will be okay. After trying to destress for several minutes, Elena finally composes herself and gets up to make one final check of her patients before leaving the hospital. Satisfied that there is enough staff on duty right now to give the soldiers proper care, Elena gathers her purse and leaves the hospital. Just as Elena steps outside, she turns around when she hears someone calling her name. She relaxes when she sees that it's Brady. The momentary relief turns to dread when she sees the look on her friend's face.

"Brady?"

"We have to talk, Elena." Taking her arm by the elbow, Brady leads her away from the hospital's entrance.

"What is it? What did you find out?" she asks, the pitch of her voice high as fear begins creep into every cell in her body.

"I talked to a couple of soldiers today. They both saw Damon go into the water. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Brady tells her, his own eyes red and moist.

"No, you... you told me not to give up," Elena blurts out, recoiling in fear. With her legs unable to hold her weight and with overwhelming grief crashing into her like a freight train, Elena's vision blurs just before she collapses. Brady barely reaches her in time to catch her fall. Picking her up, Brady carries Elena to his car. Once she's safely inside, he takes her back to her barracks. Grateful that Rebekah is there, he lifts her once more and carries her into her room, laying her gently on the bed.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks, rushing over to her friend.

"We found out that Damon didn't make it."

"No, Brady," Rebekah says, her eyes darting from Brady and then back to Elena. Knowing full well the level of exhaustion that Elena must feel, Brady is certain that she'll be asleep for some time. Since there really isn't anything that either of them can do to ease Elena's pain, Rebekah crawls onto the bed and pulls Elena into her arms. Brady pulls a chair close to the bedside and drops into it. Finally the weight of the day catches up to him as well. And although he tries to fight it, Brady can feel tears forming in his own eyes. It doesn't take long for Rebekah and Brady to join Elena in her slumber.

* * *

With no word on whether Damon's body has been recovered, it's been a long several days for Brady. As busy as he's been with hospital chores, Brady hasn't even been able to cobble together a few moments to check on Elena. As Brady walks towards the USO building wanting to bury himself in alcohol and a woman, suddenly sirens start to erupt, breaking the peace of the night air. Looking around, Brady sees one fire truck after the next speeding down the road that leads to the hospital. Thinking the unthinkable, Brady abandons his plans, grabs one of the base jeeps and takes off towards the hospital. What he sees next feels him with a deep visceral sense of dread because he knows that Elena usually always works on Friday nights. As soon as he gets close enough, he tries to run into the burning building but the MP's stop him in his tracks. One wing of the building is completely engulfed in flames, Elena's work area, Brady realizes. In shock and with nowhere to turn, he pushes his fears to the back of his mind so he can offer assistance to the wounded.

By the time the fire is extinguished, the dead and dying number in the dozens. Unable to comprehend such carnage, he works till he nearly collapses himself. When he can't push himself any farther, darkness blurs his senses causing Brady to collapse in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Having developed pneumonia and lapsed into a coma, Damon finally awakens in an unfamiliar hospital. Feeling around on his chest for his dog tags, he comes up empty handed. It takes some effort but Damon finally leans his weight on his elbow so he can see if he recognizes anything at all when he looks out of the window. Still searching for his dog tags, he shuffles through the drawer at his bedside. Coming up empty again, a frustrated Damon collapses back onto the mattress. It's obvious to him that he's in a hospital but he has no idea where. Somehow finding the strength, Damon throws his legs over the bedside and sits upright. With his head swimming, Damon bunches up the sheets in his fists till the dizziness passes. Taking several deep breaths, Damon can finally see clearly. Gingerly, he puts one foot and then the other on the floor. Using the furniture for support, Damon gets to the door. Pulling it open, he steps into the hall to look around. When he sees a nurse's desk down the hall, Damon slowly inches his way down there, using the railing on the side of hallway to steady his steps.

"What are you doing out of bed?" One of the nurses asks, jumping out of her chair to help him.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Now lets get you back to your room."

"Am I back in Hawaii?"

"Yes, Lt."

"Elena, has Elena come to see me?"

"Um, sir, we don't know who you are. Your face was bandaged till yesterday plus you had no identification on you when you were plucked from the ocean."

"My dog tags. Where are they?"

"Like I said, they weren't on you when they pulled you from the water."

"Where is Elena? I need to see Elena now," Damon pleads, his eyes darting all around in his frenzied state.

"If you can tell us who you are, maybe I can help you," the nurse explains. "Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Lt. Damon Salvatore. Please, I need to see Elena," Damon repeats, raking his hand through his still shorn hair.

"Okay, Lt. Salvatore, I'll see what I can do but first we need to get you back to bed," the nurse insists, offering her hand so he can use if for leverage.

"I am a doctor you know," Damon mumbles in frustration.

"Not right now you aren't. Right now you're my patient and you're going to go back to bed," the nurse insists, not taking no for an answer.

Knowing it's futile to keep arguing, Damon nods, accepts her help and the two of them slowly walk back to his room. Damon explains to her what happened. After reassuring him that she'll try to find his Elena, she insists he lay back down. Sighing, he finally agrees. Once on the bed, the nurse covers him up and leaves him alone with his thoughts, find Elena the only thing that he can think about.

* * *

Beside himself because he hasn't been able to reach either Elena nor Brady, Damon is relieved beyond measure when he is finally well enough to be discharged. As soon as he sets foot outside the hospital door, he hurries to the airport so he can get back to Pearl. It's been eight long weeks since he's seen or heard from her.

Once he lands, Damon hurries over to Elena's barracks. When no one answers, Damon see that the curtain is agape. Peeking inside, a gasp leaves Damon's mouth when he sees that the room is bare. A sense of dread starts building inside his belly. Swallowing thickly, he drops his bags off at his barracks then hurries over to the hospital. Stunned when he sees the fire damage, Damon goes to look for his superior officer. Although Damon's singular focus is on finding Elena, Damon has to sit quietly while the CO gives him instructions to come back to work. Damon is so edgy and anxious by the time he finishes that he practically leaps out of the man's office. Before leaving the hospital, Damon asks around to see if Brady is around.

Not recognizing a lot of the faces here, Damon leaves to go over to the USO building. Walking in, finally Damon sees someone that he knows. Without wasting anymore time, Damon walks quickly over to the bar, taking the stool beside Ric.

"Damon?!"

"Why are you looking at me as if you seen a ghost?"

"We thought you were dead."

"What?!" Damon asks incredulously, his mouth dropping open.

"Yeah, you were listed as missing, presumed dead. You didn't come back?"

"Do you know where Brady and Elena are? I've looked everywhere," Damon asks, deflating visibly.

"Brady shipped out a few weeks ago."

"And Elena?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this, Damon... Um.."

"Spit it out, Ric."

"Elena and Rebekah died in the hospital fire."

"No, you're wrong," Damon yells, pain flooding every cell in his body.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"No," Damon yells, giving Ric a shove. Raising his eyes to his friends, Damon can see the naked truth buried in them. Unable to cope with such acute devastation, Damon feels his knees weakening. Ric notices too because he helps Damon to a chair. Although everything in him is screaming not to believe that she could be gone, Damon drops his face into his hands, a deep mournful cry leaving his lips.

The next few weeks go by in a blur as Damon struggles to come to terms with what he lost. Although he wants nothing more than to be with Elena, Damon knows if he did something as crazy as killing himself that she would never forgive him. After giving it much thought, Damon asks to be transferred.

Damon next finds himself in the Solomon Islands in 1943. Here he meets and becomes friendly with Lt. John F. Kennedy. Having volunteered, Damon is among the men who went out and searched for him when his PT 109 went missing. Lt. Kennedy's PT boat was rammed by a Japanese destroyer, slicing it in two. The destruction so massive that the other American PT boats assumed the crew to be dead. The survivors are found several days later, eleven of the thirteen crewmen survived including Lt. Kennedy.

After leaving the Solomon Islands, Damon participates in the landing at D-Day. Although he doesn't storm the beach, he helps with the grievously wounded and dying. Damon knows that he will never forget how ocean water ran red with the blood of the injured and the dead. If that wasn't bad enough, Damon is also at the bloody battle of Okinawa where the American casualties total over twelve thousand. Severely injured when the hospital is bombed, Damon survives but has to walk with a cane due to a crushing injury to one of his legs. Because of it, Damon is given an honorable discharge in June of 1945. With the war over for him and no longer having Elena to go back to, Damon goes home to South Dakota to try to get his life in order. At first he sets up a small medical practice in Rapid City. On one of his free days, Damon drives over to Mt. Rushmore to see the mountain carving. Still in progress, it's estimated to be completed in the next couple of years. It is quite spectacular to see up close and personal, Damon tells his father.

Although Damon dates casually, no one fills his heart and sets his blood on fire the way Elena did. Knowing that it isn't fair to string any woman along when his heart will always be with her, Damon closes his practice to move back to Hawaii because that's where his heart lies. If he can't be with her in the physical sense at least he can be with her emotionally is how Damon explains it to his parents. Even though they don't necessarily agree with his decision, they support their son fully, even going so far as to fly back to Hawaii with him till Damon is back on his feet again.

Damon is offered a job at the same hospital. Knowing Elena died here is a tough pill to swallow but since he knows how much she loved her job, Damon holds onto that part of her. Sometimes when he walks by little Lonnie's room, he can still see Elena comforting the boy as he took his last breaths.

Sitting up in bed, Damon reaches for his shoes and socks. Glancing behind him, the woman is still sleeping. He hopes to get out of her apartment before she wakes up. Even though Damon has tried to find love again, it's simply not possible. Once his shoes are on, Damon stands up, reaches for his cane and ever so carefully tries to escape. But before he reaches the door, Damon trips on her cat when it runs under his legs. The woman wakes up when Damon crashes to the floor. Cursing loudly, he shoos the cat away before reaching for his cane.

"Damon, what's going on?"

"I tripped on your damn cat," Damon snaps, trying to stand up.

"It's early. Why are you leaving?"

"I have to go to work."

"That's not it and you know it. When are you going to let _her_ go?" Pearl sneers in frustration.

"I can't, Pearl. I told you that I was broken before we ever started this, whatever this is?" Damon says, using his hand to gesture between the two of them.

"In case you've forgotten, the woman is dead. You've been to the hospital's memorial. How long are you going to cling to her ghost?"

"Until the day I die," Damon spits. Finally on his feet, Damon grabs his cane and stalks off as fast as his damaged body will carry him.

* * *

Unable to deal with her memories of Damon, Elena and Rebekah ask to be and are transferred to Europe to help with the war effort there. The days are long and the nights short but Elena is happy to have the distraction. Every time she lets her mind drift to Damon, her emotions overwhelm and cripple her. With Rebekah at her side, they spend time working all over Europe, anywhere they're needed to help nurse the soldiers injured in battle. They are with General Patton's Third army in Belgium. During the Battle of the Bulge, in December the nurses are so close to the fighting that the patients had to be evacuated. They are just about to evacuate the nurses too when the Germans retreat which allow them to stay and do their jobs. The casualties would come in so fast that the nurses start blood transfusions, which only doctors have done before. Whatever needs to be done is done by everyone. There is no limit. Both Elena and Rebekah know the two of them would never forget their battlefield nursing experience.

In France, the Tenth Field Hospital moved constantly, following the troops fighting the Battle of the Bulge. The nurses move from buildings to tents, and back to buildings, depending on where the army is located. Sometimes the patients have to move from one floor to another for surgery, which is a hard job for the corpsmen. A few French nurses are attached to Elena's unit for a while. Near Saint-Avold, the Allies fire artillery shells over the building, then the German artillery land close to them, but luckily none were ever hit. One nurse is using her helmet to bathe when the firing come too close for comfort, so she dumps out the water, puts the helmet on her head, and sits there naked until the firing stops.

Patients came by ambulance and helicopter all day and night. It is overwhelming. Whenever Elena tries to rest, she can't sleep, thinking of all the wounded patients and all that needs to be done for them. There are some that she knows that she will never forget. One man has his leg amputated, and when he is told, he is so furious because he wants to die. There is little Elena can to do comfort him. Another man's jaw is nearly blown off and he needs more care than is available in the field hospital, so Elena hurriedly has him evacuated to a larger one. Some patients develop kidney failure from shock and injuries, and die because there is nothing we can do for them here.

The drinking water comes from a lister bag. Purification tablets have to be dissolved in it which gives it a strong taste of chlorine. The nurses are allowed one canteen of water each day. Lemon crystals can be added from the K rations to give it a little better flavor. Elena and Rebekah lose a lot of weight while overseas due to the rationed food portions. Elena remembers one day that she, Rebekah and a couple of their colleagues walked along a country road in search of some normal food. Because Rebekah could speak French, the group made a deal with a farmer's wife for some fresh vegetables and pork chops. Taking them back to the tent, the girls made a fire on the ground and made themselves a stew. Although the women had been warned about contaminated food, it smelled too good to let it go to waste so it was eaten.

Not long after while waiting to move into a liberated Paris, the nurses receive orders to proceed in a truck convoy. The unit is the first hospital to enter Paris. The executive officer asks that Elena ride in the lead jeep with him. As such, Elena becomes the first American nurse to enter the city of light.

Right after D-Day in June 1944, a group of nurses, including Elena and Rebekah are sent to France, landing on Utah Beach. While in France, Elena will never forget the 88 mm artillery shells flying right over our heads. It is unsettling but this is war. There are many patients, including French soldiers and civilians. The group travels by convoy. Once the truck driver picks up a hitchhiker carrying a gunny sack over his shoulder. The driver asks what is in the sack, and he explains that he is part of the French underground and is taking the remains of his buddy back home. He departs near Lyon with his burden.

In Strasbourg they are housed in university buildings. The Germans leave behind patients who could not be moved, so we have to care for them. A few German doctors and nurses are taken captive, and Elena is startled once to hear a nurse reporting, "Heil Hitler," before the girls leave the building one day. Elena remembers one boy who is brought in by the soldiers. He is mortally wounded and all Elena can do is hold him in her arms till he passes, much like she did with Lonnie on that night so long ago.

Upon the return home, Elena brings with her valuable skills and experiences, increasing her professional status and self-esteem of the nursing profession. The skills she learned in field and evacuation hospitals taught Elena to become proficient in taking the initiative, making quick decisions, and adopting innovative solutions to a broad range of medical-related problems. Elena learned organizational skills by moving and setting up field and evacuation hospitals while following the troops and had developed teaching and supervisory skills while training the corpsmen under her command. Paperwork no longer intimidates her as circumstances have forced her to deal with increasingly complex administrative chores. As an nurse, the war experience forces Elena to grow professionally and gives her the self-confidence and opportunity to pursue her career when she and Rebekah return to the United States. Elena comes home to a society that is ready to accept nurses as professional members of the United States health care system. Because of Elena's stellar work record under sometimes horrific conditions, she is immediately offered a top job with the local chapter of the American Red Cross.

* * *

"Elena, Matt is here, dear," her mother yells from the foot of the stairs. Looking at the ring on her left fourth finger, Elena sighs. The weight of it feels wrong, it's ostentatious and gaudy and not what Elena would have chosen had she, God forbid, had been allowed to choose her own engagement ring. But because her parents are snobs, Matt, wanting to please Elena's mother, buys her rock that weighs down her hand. Standing up from where she was sitting on the foot of the bed, Elena takes Damon's picture and tucks it safely into her lingerie drawer. Even though Damon died, she can't seem to let go of his memory. Worn down by the weight of her parents constant prodding and wanting it to end, Elena agreed to go out with Matt Donovan. The two of them have been together for nearly eighteen months now with Matt asking her to marry him about twelve weeks ago.

Even though Elena does love Matt, he's been good to her, she can admit to herself that it's not the same overpowering love that she felt for Damon. On the anniversary of Damon's death, Matt found Elena in a state of complete meltdown. It was then that Elena told him all about Dr. Damon Salvatore. The man is a saint because he was kind and understanding and everything that Elena would want a husband to be. His only fault being that he's not Damon.

Between her parents and Matt pushing from every direction for her to pick a wedding date, Elena can't seem to do it. If she marries Matt, Elena feels she'll truly have to let Damon go. The thought is too painful for Elena to even consider. When she hears footsteps on the stairs, Elena pushes the drawer closed so her mother won't see Damon's picture. The woman would be apoplectic if she knew that Elena was still pining for a dead man.

"Elena, did you hear me? Matt is here," her mother asks, peeking in when she opens Elena's bedroom door.

"Yes, mother. I heard you. I was just on my way down," Elena says to placate her.

"We're going to set a date today."

"Mother, it's my wedding. It should be Matt and me who set the date. Not you and father," Elena snipes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is enough young lady. Now let's go downstairs and pick a date." Realizing that it's pointless to argue with her, Elena shakes her head and dutifully follows her mother downstairs. Walking over to Matt, Elena gives him a kiss on the cheek, links her hand with his and then takes a seat on the couch. While her mother is prattling on, there's a knock on the door. For whatever reason, Elena's mind drifts back to the last time she saw Damon. There was a knock on his barracks door. As soon as he closed the door, Elena gave him a kiss and then left to go back to her room. It was the morning after the most spectacular night of her life so far.

"Elena what about June seventh?" her mother asks, completely oblivious.

Recoiling visibly, Elena shakes her head back and forth vigorously. "How dare you even suggest that date?" Elena snaps, flying off of the couch.

"What's wrong with the date?"

"That's the day Damon died."

"Elena, you knew him for five minutes. For heaven's sake," the woman scoffs, making light of Elena's feelings. Seeing how this is affecting Elena, Matt stands up to pull her into his arms. "Look Miranda, Elena and I will choose a date. I'm going to take her out for awhile," Matt tells her. After sharing a look with Elena, Matt grabs her jacket, drapes it over Elena's shoulders and then the two of them leave the house. It's a beautiful Spring day but still a little nippy outside. Taking Elena's hand, Matt leads her down the sidewalk and to the little park a couple of blocks from where Elena's parents live. Head of the local Red Cross, Elena spends most of her time there rather than at home with her parents. There is a little house that she and Matt have had their eye on but haven't made any offer on it yet. Matt leads her over to the park bench where he tells Elena to have a seat.

"Do you want to tell me what that was really about?"

"Matt, we can't get married on the day he died. I can't do that to him, to his memory."

"I understand that. Miranda was daft to even suggest it but Elena, Damon isn't coming back," Matt adds. At wit's end, Matt struggles to understand the pull a dead man still has on his fiancé.

"Matt, I need to do something. Will you trust me?"

"What is it?"

"I want to go back to Hawaii to say goodbye to him. I didn't get the chance to do that in 1942. Rebekah and I were shipped off to Europe before his body was found. Honestly, I don't know if his body was ever recovered but I need to go back to get some sort of closure. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll be honest, I don't like the idea but if this is something that you feel you need to do to finally move past him, then yes, I won't fight you but I'd prefer it if you didn't go by yourself."

"I can ask Brady to go with me. Damon was his best friend."

"Alright Elena. I trust you. When will you leave?"

"As soon as I can make arrangements," Elena tells him, grateful to have found such an understanding man.

"Let's go home then. I love you, Elena," Matt tells her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too, Matt. Thank you for understanding. This is really important to me."

"I know. Come on, the sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can plan our wedding."

"Indeed," Elena agrees. Lacing her fingers with his, Elena and Matt go back to her parent's house to break the news to them.

* * *

Pulling into the airport parking lot, Matt stops the car then steps out. After taking Elena's suitcase out of the trunk, Matt offers her his hand and the two of them walk into the airport. The weather is warming up, the sun is bright and hot today. Elena seems distant to him but Matt knows that she must be a little on edge about this since she hasn't been in Hawaii since she left to go to Europe. Matt is very proud of Elena and all she accomplished during the war. The stories she has told him are nightmarish but some are miraculous too. Stepping inside of the airport, Matt and Elena head for to the airline counter to check her in. Once Elena is confirmed on the flight, they walk towards the gate that the plane departs from. With nothing to do but wait till the plane boards, Elena and Matt sit down. Picking up a magazine, Elena starts to thumb through it, looking up when she hears someone say her name.

"It's so good to see you, Elena," Brady says, walking over to Elena. Standing up, Elena gives him a hug.

"It's been a long time, Brady. I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Matt."

"I'm happy to meet you, Matt."

"You too, Brady. Take care of my girl, okay?"

"Absolutely. I actually want to say goodbye to Damon too. I left Pearl not long after Midway so I never found out if his body was ever found."

When the boarding call for their flight comes across the overhead speaker, Elena gives Matt a kiss and a hug before waving goodbye. Matt watches till Brady and Elena disappear into the plane. Taking a seat, Matt's thoughts are all over the place about Elena making this trip. Although he has his doubts, Matt knows Elena will never fully be his until she says goodbye to Damon once and for all. There is also a part of him that feels jealous knowing that Brady can share this with Elena and he cannot. And another part of him wonders if Elena will ever truly be over the man. Matt has caught her clutching _his_ photo to his chest more times than he cares to mention. Despite everything, Matt has tried to be understanding of Elena's feelings but there's only so much a man can take. A sense of helplessness engulfs him because the only thing that he can do right now is hope that Elena will come back to him a free woman, one who isn't held hostage to her memories of another man.

* * *

When they arrive in Hawaii, Brady and Elena take a taxi to the hotel. Once Elena is settled in her room and Brady in his, they leave to get something to eat. Since they've been flying for about twelve hours, both Elena and Brady are on the brink of exhaustion. After eating, Elena tells Brady goodnight and goes into her motel room to take a shower and crawl into bed. After making a few calls, Elena finds out that Damon's body was never found. She and Brady are going to go to the military cemetery tomorrow. Even if he isn't interred there, Damon's shipmates are probably the closest that she can get to him. Brady suggests hiring a boat to take them out to sea to drop a wreath into the ocean. Elena likes that idea too so the two of them plan to do both. With fatigue about to consume her, Elena strips out of her clothes, showers and then crawls into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

 _"Damon, they're beautiful," Elena gushes, taking the bouquet of Hawaiian purple flowers. Gently touching the petals with her fingertips, Elena is mesmerized by the pretty bluish lavender color. "What's the occasion?"_

 _"No occasion, I just wanted to give you something pretty," Damon says, pulling her into his arms, pressing a torrid kiss to her lips._

 _"You can greet me like this anytime," Elena squeals when Damon starts to tickle her. Before Elena can even blink, the two of them are naked. A startled gasp leaves her lips when Damon starts to nibble on her delicate flesh. Moments later, Elena is spontaneously combusting, spewing all kinds of nonsense as her body trembles and quakes. With a smug look on his face, Damon crawls up her body and positions himself between her legs. Just as she feels Damon's tip brushing against her core.._

A knock on her hotel room door startles Elena out of her slumber. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Elena stands up, slips on her robe and then answers her door. "Morning," Elena says, stepping aside so Brady can come in.

"Did you sleep?" he asks, taking a seat.

"Yes, I slept like rock but since we were both running on fumes... how about you?"

"Me too. I need some coffee and something to eat."

"Let me take a quick shower and then we'll go." Elena pulls some clothes out her suitcase before disappearing into the bathroom. Once Elena is dressed and ready, she and Brady go to find a restaurant. Finding one across the street from the hotel, the hostess directs them to a table and hands each a menu. When the waitress arrives with coffee, Elena and Brady place their orders. While waiting for the food to be delivered, Elena sips on her coffee, her mind on Damon as she stares out of the window, watching people as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Matt seems like a nice guy?" Brady asks, taking a big swallow of his coffee.

"Yeah, he is. He's been incredibly understanding. Honestly if our situations were reversed, I don't know if I could be as great as he's been."

"I'm happy for you. Do you think this will give you the closure that you need?"

"I hope so. I mean, I don't want to forget but I can't cling to his ghost forever. It's not fair to Matt. Damon, the moment I met him, it was like I was swept up in current, I was consumed by it. I've never felt anything like that before or since. I know that I love Matt but it's not the same. A part of me knows I'm a lousy girlfriend but the rational part of me knows that I have to let _him_ go."

"I understand, Elena. I really do. I have other friends but none of them consumed me, your words, like Damon did. He was truly a great guy."

"Indeed," Elena starts to say when the waitress shows up with their breakfast. After they finish eating, Brady leaves a tip. "Why don't we go to the hospital first? They built a memorial for the fire victims because many couldn't be identified. I'd like to pay my respects," Brady adds, his focus on her.

"I'd like that," Elena agrees. Brady flags down a taxi, telling the driver to take them to the hospital. When they arrive, Elena gives the driver a tip. Taking a deep breath, Elena steels her nerves and takes Brady's hand when he offers it to her. Together the two of them walk into the hospital, memories bombarding Elena's mind as soon as she sets foot inside the building. Looking around, she takes a shuddering breath. Even though there's nothing of Damon's here, just the fact that the two of them spend so much time here gives her a modicum of comfort. Stopping at the information desk, Elena asks the woman were the memorial is. After thanking the woman, the two of them walk through the building till they reach the entrance to the hospital patio and gardens. With her hand firmly in Brady's, Elena pushes the door open and steps back into the sunshine. The gardens are beautiful. Native Hawaiian flowers are all over along with palm trees and benches so patients can come outside to relax and enjoy the outdoors. Looking around, Brady points to the stone memorial a short distance away. A man is standing there, his back to them, a cane in his right hand for support.

Feeling a cryptic surge of adrenaline, Elena drops Brady's hand and runs over to the man. Unable to breathe, she places her hand on his shoulder. Feeling all the familiar sparks detonating, Elena's breath hitches and her ears roar with the sound of her blood sloshing through her veins. It's only then that the man slowly turns his head and for the first time in seven long and incredibly painful years, blue eyes meet brown.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me._

 _And wow, a **Massive thank you** to all of you as well. Aside from not wanting to let go of DE just yet, you all are the reason why I keep plugging away here. _

_Chapter title: 'Once Upon a December' from the animated movie, 'Anastasia'._

 _Please give my other in progress stories a look too. 'Turn the Page', 'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'The Dating Game'._

 _I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, this story. Part three is even longer and is brimming with DE._

 _Yes, President John F. Kennedy did serve heroically in the Solomon Islands during WW2. There is a movie from the 1960's, PT 109, starring Cliff Robertson as JFK. It is about President Kennedy's exploits during the war and is very good. I've seen it many times._

 _Please remember to *REVIEW*_

 _As always, be safe and have a wonderful day and we'll see you when I post part 3._


	3. Love Will Find a Way

_Feeling a cryptic surge of adrenaline, Elena drops Brady's hand and runs over to the man. Unable to breathe, she places her hand on his shoulder, feeling all the familiar sparks detonating. The sloshing of the blood in her veins roars in her ears. It's only then that the man slowly turns his head and for the first time in seven long and incredibly painful years, blue eyes meet brown._

Stunned speechless, her mouth agape, Elena raises a shaky hand, pressing her palm gently against his face. Not quite believing her eyes, Elena whispers, "Damon?"

Equally in shock, Damon gawps like a fish out of water. Believing that he's hallucinating, Damon opens and closes his eyes several times. "Are you really here?" he asks, incredulity and shock written all over his face.

"Yes, Damon, I'm really here," Elena cries. Dropping her purse, she cups his cheeks and pulls his lips to hers.

"I thought you were dead," Elena burbles, tears pouring down in sheets from her eyes.

"How are you here right now?" Damon whispers, barely able to get the words out, not quite believing that she's right in front of him. Feeling his knees beginning to weaken, Damon stumbles backwards. Quickly, Elena reaches for him and helps him over to a nearby bench.

"I could ask you the same thing. We were told that you died at Midway when the Yorktown sank."

"I was told that you died in the hospital fire," Damon adds, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"I had already left Hawaii by the time of the fire. After being given the order, Rebekah and I took the first available flight to England. I didn't even have time to give Brady a head's up," Elena explains, not letting go of his hand.

"Brady thought that Rebekah and I had died in the fire too. From what I understand some of the bodies were burnt beyond recognition. Since it was my night to work and my wing of the hospital, Brady assumed I died there. He left Pearl before they released the names of the victims. You must've too if you believed me to be dead."

Nearly catatonic with shock and afraid that she'll vanish if he closes his eyes, Damon can only stare. But when his vision begins to blur from tears, he can't help but blink. Still not believing that she's really here, Damon extends his own shaky hand, gently caressing her cheek.

"You're here, you're really here," he says more to himself than to Elena, his voice incredulous sounding.

"Yes, Damon. I'm really here," Elena reassures him, reaching up to wipe her own tears. It's then that Damon sees the diamond ring on _that_ finger.

"You're engaged?" Feeling like the wind has been kicked out of him all over again, Damon reaches for his cane to stand up. He can't bear the thought of her being with someone else. Damon doesn't fault her, she thought he was dead, perhaps he should've stayed dead to her. Seeing the devastation on Damon's face, Elena reaches for his forearm, holding on tight when he tries to stand up. When he turns to face her one last time, Elena takes the ring off of her finger because she already knows that she can't marry Matt, not when her one true love is alive and breathing and here.

"Please don't go. I never stopped loving you, Damon. It's you that I want to be with unless that's not what you want anymore? Are you with someone else?"

"No, none of them were you," Damon says softly, his eyes still moist and full of pain.

"Are you free? Can we go some place private to talk? I want to know everything about the last seven years. I want to tell you everything about me. I can't believe it," Elena cries, her heart thrumming like a locomotive against her sternum and ribcage.

"I.. I can go with you." Once again, Damon reaches for his cane. With Elena's help, he stands up. Taking his free hand in hers, the two of them leave.

"Look over there," Elena smiles, pointing to Brady as he closes the distance between them.

Shock doesn't even begin to cover what Elena is feeling right now. Having believed him dead for seven long years, Elena is at a loss to even begin to describe the turmoil that is roiling in her gut. The stark feeling of disbelief is reverberating throughout her body, so much so that she has to keep touching Damon to prove to herself that he is indeed real.

"We all thought you were dead," Brady blurts out, wrapping his arms around his friend. He holds onto Damon for several moments, finally letting go when he feels Damon tremble beneath his fingers. With watery eyes of his own, Brady gives Damon the once over. Like Elena before him, he can't quite believe that Damon is standing here in the flesh.

"It's so good to see you too. I've often wondered if you survived," Damon whispers, his own head spinning.

"I didn't get so much as a scratch, Damon. Listen, we'll catch up tomorrow. I'm going to go back to the hotel so you and Elena can talk." After sharing a glance with Elena, Brady gives Damon another long look, not yet convinced that he isn't imagining that his friend is still very much alive. With a nod to Elena, Brady walks off, leaving Damon and Elena behind. Leading Elena to his car, Damon unlocks it and pulls the passenger door open for her. While driving through traffic, Damon keeps glancing over at Elena, a part of him still not quite believing that she's here with him right now.

"I'm really here, Damon. I promise you that you're not imagining me. Even though I believed you to be dead, I still dreamed of this day. I love you so much, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena. I never stopped," Damon repeats. Pulling into the driveway of his moderately-sized beach bungalow, Damon stops the vehicle, reaches for his cane and then gets out of the car and walks to his front door. Once it's unlocked, Damon steps aside to let Elena walk in first.

"Are you thirsty? Frankly, I could use a drink," Damon adds, hobbling into the kitchen to get his bottle of bourbon.

"I'll have some of that too." Raising an eyebrow, he pours a glass for each of them. Handing one to her, Damon quickly swallows his down before pouring himself another.

"Is your fiancé here too? Should you call him or something?"

"No, he's not here, Damon. I flew to Hawaii with Brady."

"Your man was okay with that?"

"He really didn't have a choice," Elena explains, taking a swallow of her bourbon.

Nodding, Damon takes another swallow and then a deep breath. "Brady said he made it through the war without a scratch. What about you, Elena?"

"I didn't make it through unscathed. I thought that I had lost you, Damon. I couldn't cope so Rebekah and I went to Europe to help out there. We were in the Ardennes with General Patton and in Normandy and Paris. I've seen too many things that will haunt me forever but because I was so busy taking care of the wounded and dying, I didn't have time to commiserate about what I lost. Then the war was over so I went home. I run a local chapter of the Red Cross now. Matt showed up one day to donate blood. That's how we met. As much as I loved you, Damon, I thought that you had died when the Yorktown sank. I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life so when he asked me out, I agreed," Elena adds, throwing back the rest of her bourbon.

"And he let you come here? He was really okay with it?" Damon asks skeptically.

"I told him that I couldn't move forward with him until I said goodbye to you. And I'm so grateful that I came." With tears filling her eyes for the umpteenth time today, Elena sets her glass down and quickly closing the distance between them. Without wasting another second, Elena slams her lips against his, trying to make up for all the years they've been apart. Breaking the kiss, Damon studies her face. All he can see in her eyes is the same love that mirrors his own. Because of his leg, Damon can't carry her. Rather, he laces his fingers with hers and pulls her down the hall and into his bedroom. Damon tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her mouth to his in another heady kiss, one that he hopes will make up for his years of absence. But he knows that the lost time can never be recovered. Pulling back with a gasp, Damon lets his cane drop and reaches for her shirt buttons. As much as Elena wants Damon to make love to her, she places her hands over his to stop him.

"Damon, there's nothing I want more that to make love to you but we can't. Please understand... Matt has been so good to me, I can't cheat on him. I owe him that much. Dropping his eyes, Damon steps back. Losing his balance, he falls backward onto the bed. Smiling, Elena gets on the bed to lay right bedside him. "Listen to me, Damon. It's not just Matt, you, you, Damon, deserve better than to be the _other_ man. I have to end things with Matt before you and I make love again. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, I understand. You're a good person, Elena, don't ever doubt that." Smiling at him, Elena wraps his arm around her shoulders then snuggles into his chest. Feeling safe and warm for the first time in so long and still fatigued from jet lag, her eyes fall closed almost immediately. Afraid she'll evaporate if he gives himself over to the overwhelming fatigue he feels, Damon just watches her sleep till he loses the battle, falling into a deep slumber right along with her.

* * *

When consciousness starts to awaken his senses, Damon spreads his arms out. Feeling the bed empty beside him, he's sure that he must have dreamed that he was with Elena. It's only when the smell of bacon wafts into his bedroom that he knows that she is indeed here. Since it's hard to bear weight on his bad leg, Damon gingerly puts his weight on his good leg. Using the bedside table for balance, Damon picks up his can then goes in search of her.

"Good morning," Damon mumbles, his eyes still sticky with sleep. Turning around, Elena gives him a wide smile. As soon as she finishes turning the bacon, Elena sets the fork down. Closing the distance between them, she gives him a big good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too, Damon. Come sit down," she tells him, pulling out a chair for him to sit. Once Elena is sure he's comfortable, she pours a cup of coffee for him.

"Thanks," he says, taking it from her hands.

"I still can't believe that you're here, Damon. You were listed as 'missing and presumed dead' when the Yorktown sank. I held onto hope until Brady met some of your shipmates who saw you go under the water. It nearly killed me. I couldn't stay here. Like I told you yesterday, Rebekah and I were all over Europe. I did get to meet General Patton though. That was something and I was the first American nurse to enter Paris. But what about you? What happened to you, Damon?"

Dropping his eyes, she can see how he knots his hands together. Finally Damon begins to tell her his story. "I was plucked out of the water. I ended up in a hospital. Apparently I was unconscious for some time. When I got back to Pearl, Ric told me that you and Rebekah perished in the hospital fire. That's why I was at the memorial yesterday. I haven't been able to move on Elena. Yes, I've dated too but I resigned myself to being single because it wasn't fair to them to be with a man who would always love someone else, even if that someone was a ghost."

"Damon, I would have wanted you to be happy."

"You're the only one that made me happy, Elena. Only you."

"Did you stay in Pearl afterwards?"

"No, like you, I couldn't stay here. I was in the Solomon Islands, D-Day, and in Okinawa. It was there that I ended up a cripple. The hospital was bombed, crushing my leg. I'm sorry that I'm not whole anymore, Elena."

"DON'T! Don't say it, don't think it. I love you warts and all, Damon Salvatore," she scolds.

"I'm sorry. After the war, I went home to South Dakota. I stayed for about a year and a half but I had to come back here, Elena. For me, your spirit was here and it brought me some comfort. I know that sounds pathetic but it's true. Mom and Dad helped me pack my things and flew out here with me. After I bought this house, they stayed with me for a couple of months before going back home."

"Listen, Damon. I can't break up with Matt by a letter. I'm going to have to go home to talk to him. He really has been good to me, Damon. Even though I love you and want to be with you, I don't want to hurt him. Surely you can understand that?"

"Yes, I understand. Do you want me to come along?"

"Of course, I want you to come along but I think this is something that I need to do this on my own.?"

"Oh, okay," Damon says softly, dropping his eyes to his plate.

"No, Damon. I didn't mean it like that. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight ever again but I have to talk to him in private. I have to explain in person, he deserves no less."

"I understand."

"Do you? Do you really understand?"

"Yes, Elena, I do."

"Why don't we finish eating and go to look for Brady. I'm sure he wants to catch up with you too."

"I'd like that," Damon agrees, sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth. As soon as they're through, Damon drives over to the hotel. Using her keys to open the room door, Elena pushes it open then takes Damon's hand and pulls him into her room.

"Do you think that they'll give you a little time off to fly back to the states with me?" Elena asks, pulling a clean outfit out of her suitcase.

"I don't know, Elena. All I can do is ask. What will you tell him? Matt, I mean."

"I will tell him that when I saw you again, it was like I was swept up in a current, like a million tiny, little pieces of my heart fell back into place. I'll tell him how I remember the moment that we met, the moment that we fell in love and the moment that I knew you were the one. You consumed me, Damon Salvatore," Elena explains, stooping over to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"And I love you, Damon Salvatore."

After Elena changes her clothes, she laces her fingers with Damon's. Since Elena knows which room is Brady's, Damon lets her lead the way. Standing in front of his door, Elena raps on it. Seconds later it opens, a beaming Brady pulling the door open to let them in. Without wasting a moment's time, Brady gives his best friend another hug.

"I still can't believe that you're alive and here. I've missed you, Damon."

"I really missed you too, Brady. I had no idea how to find you. Where do you live now?"

"I'm in Texas."

"How is it that you're here with Elena?"

"She asked me to come with her. I needed to say goodbye to you too, Damon. So I flew to Virginia to meet her and Matt. Um.. sorry," Brady says, looking at Elena uneasily.

"You don't have to whisper, Brady. Damon knows about Matt."

"Okay, um.. So, Damon, are you on staff at the hospital?"

"Yes, I tried moving home to the states but I wanted to be where her memory burned brighter. Call it insane, call it what you will, I had to be here."

"You don't have to explain, Damon. I know Elena ran away too after she thought you had died. I understand."

"I couldn't find you when I got back here after Midway. Where did you go."

"I fought in Guadacanal, New Guinea and the Aluetians."

"The three of us have seen a lot," Elena muses, smiling widely at Damon. Once Brady is ready, he suggests that they go to the beach to get some sun. Happy agreeing, Elena and Damon follow Brady out of the hotel and into an awaiting cab.

The three friends spend the next couple of days together just getting reacquainted. Even though he wants nothing more than to reacquaint his body with hers, Damon respects her decision to wait until she's had a chance to talk to her fiancé. Lord, he hates even hearing that word in relationship to his Elena. But it is what it is. When the day comes for Brady and Elena to fly back to Virginia, Damon accompanies them to the airport. Unable to get time off from the hospital, all he can do is count the days till she comes back, free to love him again.

With tears in her eyes, Elena kisses Damon with everything she has, enough to last her till she's back in Damon's arms where she belongs. When the announcement comes that it's time to board, Damon pulls her into one more sweltering kiss. After giving Brady a hug and securing a promise that he'll be back to Hawaii soon too, Damon lets him go, watching the woman he loves and his best friend disappear inside the plane. Discreetly wiping the moisture from his eyes, Damon hobbles out of the airport, counting the days till he can take her into his arms again.

* * *

Sitting on her seat as the airplane begins to taxi on the runway, Elena stares out of the window. It's been a long few weeks but she's finally on her way back to Damon. Now that she found him again, Elena hated being away from him for so long. Holding on tight when the plane begins to take flight, Elena swallows thickly. She hates the take off most about plane flight.

Her mind drifts to Matt for a moment. As much as Elena hated to break his heart, she couldn't stay with him knowing that her Damon is still alive. Despite his pleas, she knew it wasn't fair to him, to only love him part way. He deserved someone who loved him with her whole heart. Elena knows that her heart will always and forever belong to Damon.

" _I'm so happy to see you, Elena," Matt rushes over to her as soon as she walks off of the airplane._

 _"Hi," I greet him, letting him kiss her because this is no place for the chat that they need to have._

 _"Is everything all right?"_

 _"I'm tired, Matt. It's a long flight."_

 _"Indeed it is. Let's go get the suitcase so I can take you home." As soon as they step into her house, Elena is relieved that her parents aren't home._

 _"You've been awfully quiet all the way home. What's going on, Elena?"_

 _"We need to talk. Have a seat," she tells him, gesturing with an arm for him to sit._

 _"You're scaring me. What is it?"_

 _"You've been so good to me, Matt. You love me in spite of everything and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. There's no easy way to say this but just to say it. By some miracle, Damon is alive.. And I want to be with him."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm going to go back to Hawaii to be with him. And I'm sorry, Matt. I really am but he's the love of my life. And by some quirk of fate, the two us have been given a second chance and I won't waste this opportunity. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _"You're breaking our engagement? You haven't seen him in seven years. You can't even know him anymore?" Matt asks, resentment and incredulity beginning to fuel his anger._

 _"You have every right to be angry, Matt but my heart has always and will always be with him. It's not fair to you. When I met Damon, it was like I was struck by lightening. I've never felt anything like it before or since. I know this is painful for you to hear, Matt but it nearly killed me when he died. But when I saw him in the flesh, my heart was healed in an instant." Staring at him for a moment, Elena takes the ring he gave her out of her bag and hands it to him. Angry and in shock, Matt can only stare. Stepping in front of him, Elena raises on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek._

 _"Thank you for loving me when I was unlovable. I only wish you the very best in life. I hope you find everything you're looking for." Finally blinking, Matt pockets the engagement ring that he gave her, turns on his heels, slamming the door on his way out._

Started awake by a little turbulence, Elena takes a moment to get her bearings. Looking outside, Elena relaxes when the plane gets through the rough patch. Taking a breath, she hopes that one day Matt will be able to forgive her. She meant it when she told him that she hopes he finds someone who sets his blood on fire the way Damon did for her from the moment they first laid eyes on each other. Knowing that Matt is her past and Damon her future, Elena nearly beams when she thinks about seeing him again. Looking at her watch, it's still several hours till she arrives back in Hawaii so Elena closes her eyes, this time Damon fills her mind when she drifts off to sleep.

The next time Elena wakes up, it's from hearing the captain's voice telling them to take their seats and buckle their seatbelts to prepare for landing. Holding her breath and squeezing the arm rests, Elena closes her eyes till she feels the wheels make contact with the runway. As soon as the plane taxi's to the gait and comes to a stop, Elena stands up to stretch. The plane ride from Virginia to Hawaii is hellishly long. Stretching her arms and legs, Elena waits her turn to exit the plane. Once she's off of it, Elena walks into the concourse. Keeping her eyes peeled for Damon, Elena scans the crowd hoping to see him. And when she does, God himself had better not get in her way when Elena runs towards him. Closing the distance in seconds, Elena throws her arms around Damon and plants a blistering kiss to his lips. The force of the kiss generates so much heat between the two of them that they have to pull apart when strangers start to clap and whistle.

"I love you," Elena whispers against Damon's lips.

"I love you too, so, so much," Damon says, his mouth at her ear. Pulling back slightly, Elena smiles from ear to ear. Taking Damon's hand in her own, Elena leads him to the baggage pickup. Having packed quickly, Elena couldn't bring all of her belongings from Virginia. Her singular focus was getting back to the man she loves. Damon means so much more to her than material things that can easily be replaced. Some day she and Damon will go back but for now, Elena never wants to leave him again. As soon as her bag comes off the conveyor belt, Damon picks it up with his free hand. Elena doesn't care if Damon walks with a cane, but the fact that he feels constant pain from his injuries does tug at every one of her heartstrings.

"Elena, um, do you want to live with me or do you want a hotel?"

"Need you even ask?" Elena says softly, pausing long enough to plant another kiss to his lips.

"That's what I want too, Elena but I don't want you to be the subject of gossip, living with a man and all."

"Well, maybe you need to make an honest woman out of me then?" She says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I will indeed," Damon replies, pulling her in for an ardent kiss as soon as they reach his car. "How did it go with _him_?"

"He was hurt and angry of course. I did love him, Damon, but it was a pittance to the love I feel for you. I didn't want to hurt him, I tried to explain how I gave my heart, my whole heart away a long time ago and that I never really got it back to give to someone else," Elena admits, sharing a look with him before he turns his attention back to the highway.

"Are you okay, Elena? I don't want you to regret your decision."

"Damon, I'll never regret the decision to be with you. I love you so, so much. I never want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again. Do you understand?"

"I do and I love you, Elena." Reach over, Damon links his fingers with hers before continuing. "I won't lie to you. I've been with other women but I was resigned to remaining single because it wouldn't be fair to marry someone when my heart would always and forever be with you."

"You don't have to think about that anymore but I would have understood had you found someone else," Elena reassures, pressing a kiss to his fingers.

"I know that, Elena, but you were, you are my happiness. No one else could measure up," Damon admits, giving her another quick glance. Elena smiles sadly at him. Although she's grateful beyond words to have found Damon unattached, the fact that he planned to spend his life alone is heartbreaking. Staring out of the window, Elena watches as Damon drives past palm trees and lush Hawaiian foliage. Elena can hardly wait till she can bite into a chunk of fresh pineapple again. As soon as Damon pulls into the driveway of his little house, he hobbles around to her side of the car, pulling the door open with one hand while hanging onto his cane with the other. Offering his hand, Elena smile and latches on.

Damon leads her into the backyard so he can show her around. After Damon points out the Banyon tree, Elena shares a luminous smile with him. Although she's been here with him before, Elena didn't have a chance to explore his property the first time. Looking around, she sees his hammock strung up between two coconut palms. Elena runs over and hops in, breathing in the fresh sea air. Gesturing for him to join her, Elena scoots over when Damon reaches her. Snuggling into his chest, Elena happens to notice another of Damon's trees.

"You have a banana tree?" Elena squeals excitedly.

"I do. I love bananas."

"You said that you went back to the states for awhile after the war? Were you able to reconnect with any of your friends growing up?"

"I did. Mount Rushmore is pretty spectacular, Ric actually flew to South Dakota to spend a few days with me. But after a year or so, I wanted to be near your memory, Elena and living here was the only way I knew how to do that. Mom and dad have really been great. I know they would've liked me to stay at home but they understood when I explained it to them.

"What about your brother and sister? Are they still there?"

"Yes, my brother in law, Wes, fought in Europe. He was injured but he's doing okay. Stefan is a couple of years younger than me. And actually he has talked about coming to stay with me for awhile. Um, would that be okay with you?"

"Of course. I can't wait to meet your brother," Elena reassures him. Looking around, Damon has a whole plethora of flowers in his yard too. There are Plumerias, Hibiscus, Birds of Paradise, Dendrobium and even Cattleya. Damon's backyard is indeed paradise, Elena thinks to herself.

"What happened to Rebekah?"

"We're still really tight. She's married and lives in California. Her husband works in the motion picture business. And they have a little girl named Hope. My niece is quite adorable," Elena adds, squeezing Damon's hand.

"That's good. I'm glad you had each other to look out for each other," Damon muses, his mind elsewhere for a few moments. When he shakes himself out of it, Damon drops a kiss to the crown of her head and asks if she's ready to go inside. "Yeah," Elena agrees, climbing out of the hammock. Extending her hand, she helps Damon to his feet and the two of them walk hand in hand into his home. "I love your property, Damon."

"I'm glad you like it, it's your home now too," Damon adds, pulling her into the house. Shutting the door, Damon wastes no time in planting a deep, knee weakening kiss to her perfectly shaped mouth. Before Elena can even blink, he is pulling her towards the bedroom. Now that she's free of Matt, Elena can be with Damon in both heart and mind but also in the flesh. After pushing the door closed, Damon cradles her face between his hands and kisses her languidly. When Elena start to open her mouth, Damon thrusts his tongue inside, demanding her submission. Needing air, Elena finally summon the strength to push apart from him. Completely awed, she reaches up with a shaky hand, touching her fingers wispily to her lips. Damon takes her free hand in his, leading her to the bedside. Sitting down, he pulls her to sit beside him, holding her hand tight almost as if he's afraid that she'll vanish.

"Do you want to take a shower or a bath? I mean, it was a long flight."

"I think I'd like that but you better be right here waiting when I get out," Elena warns playfully. Nodding excitedly, Damon places a kiss to the tip of her nose then gets up to lay out a couple of towels and a washcloth for her to use. Following him into the bathroom, Elena watches while Damon turns on the faucet to let warm water fill the bathtub. After he drops some scented bath oil into it, he gives her another kiss then leaves to give her some privacy. When she steps out of the tub, Elena wraps a towel around her head and slips on the bathrobe that she notices hanging on the door hook. Stepping back into Damon's bedroom, Elena is floored to see her man sound asleep. Not having the heart to wake him, she notices one of his tee shirts folded on top of his dresser. After putting it on, she crawls into bed. Ever so carefully, she lifts Damon's arm over her shoulders so she can snuggle into his chest. Damon stirs a little but doesn't awaken. With her heart filled with so much love for this man, all she wants to do is stare but fatigue soon wins the battle, her eyes falling shut as she's whisked into slumber.

 _"What do you mean, you broke up with Matt?"_

 _"Damon is alive, mom. I want to be with him."_

 _"He's a stranger to you now. For heaven's sake, Elena, use your head."_

 _"Use my head? I'm using my heart and my heart belongs with him. I'm moving to Hawaii to be with Damon. I want your blessing but I'll make this abundantly clear, whether you give it to me or not, I'm going to be with Damon. I love him with my whole heart. Damon and me have been given another chance to be happy. If I don't do this, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. That wouldn't be fair to Matt and it certainly wouldn't be fair to me."_

 _"But Elena, be rational. Matt is a good man and he loves you. What do you even know about this Damon anymore? Are you sure that he doesn't have a wife and kids? Are you really going to throw away everything you have with Matt?"_

 _"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry that you two feel this way. I've already turned in my resignation at the Red Cross. I'm going back to him next week. I hope that you'll be at the airport to say goodbye because I don't know when I'll get back here."_

 _"I will not allow you to do this, Elena," her mother says firmly, her hands on her hips._

 _"You can't stop me. It's my life to live as I choose. I choose to live with Damon. I need to go to my place and start packing. I'll stop by before I leave. Please think about what I've said," Elena adds, picking up her purse and walking out of her parents home._

When Elena feels Damon stirring, she wakes up to find him staring at her. "You were sound asleep when I got out of the bathtub. You looked so peaceful, Damon. I didn't want to wake you."

"I like the way you look in my tee shirt," Damon says, enveloping her in his arms. Before she knows it, Damon is pulling off the tee shirt, leaving her exposed to his eyes for the first time in many years. Damon licks his lips seductively, heat immediately pooling in her lower belly. Even though it's been so long since, Elena feels empowered rather than embarrassed by the look on his face. Crashing his lips to hers, Elena moans when Damon pulls her lower lip into his mouth, sucking firmly. Breathless she pulls back to lift his shirt over his head. Knowing that her lady parts are already drenched, Elena runs her hands along his rippled abs, savoring the feel of his skin beneath her questing fingers. With a wink, she lowers her hands, unbuttoning his pants. Shifting, Elena gets on her knees so she can pull them down his long taut, sinuous legs. The left one has atrophied somewhat from his injury so it's not as firm and muscular as his right leg.

Unconsciously licking her lips, Elena wraps her hands around his big and delicious looking cock. A heady groan escapes his mouth when Elena starts to squeeze and run her hand up and down using both firm and gentle strokes. While her hand is engaged, Damon throws his head back, his hips rising and falling to the rhythm she's working him with. Although she knows that he's been with other women, she herself hasn't been celibate either but she does take comfort in knowing that she's it for him as he is for her. When he erupts like Old Faithful, Elena keeps stroking to coax him through his explosive orgasm, his release coating his stomach. Reaching for the towel that she dropped on the floor, Elena wipes him off. After tossing it on the floor again, Damon lunges at her, capturing on of her nipples between his teeth while pulling on the other with his fingers. Before long she's a writhing a mess herself. The way Damon nips and suckles and squeezes her breasts is heavenly. While his mouth works her bosom, Damon lowers his hand, using it to spread her legs. Without letting go of her nipple, Damon plunges a finger inside of her, stroking her firmly.

"You're so wet already," Damon groans, releasing nipple and dropping his forehead between the valley of her breasts. Taking several deep breaths, Damon struggles to control himself yet still continues working her body. Circling her clit with some of her moisture, Damon uses his thumb to massage it while his fingers continue to tease her into submission. Before Elena takes her next breath, she's catapulted off the mountaintop into the valley below in see of blinding white light, her cries of ecstasy filling the room.

As soon as she's coherent again, Elena opens her eyes, the love she feels for him is reflected back at her tenfold. With so much love on his face, Elena's heart start to thrum wildly against her chest, her breath hitching in anticipation. Before she can even tell him that she loves him, she feels his tip at her entrance. Elena gasps when she feels every inch of him, his cock stretching her deliciously. Laying perfect still for a few moments, Damon lets her body accustom itself to him again. Elena reaches up to cup his face when she sees that his eyes are glistening. Knowing that he's overwhelmed, Elena pulls his lips to hers, trying to convey everything that she feels for him.

"I'm here, Damon. I'm really here," she whispers when she breaks their kiss.

"I love you, Elena, you're my life," he blurts out, capturing her lips once more.

Because of his crippled leg, his movements are a bit stilted but still he manages to flip her on top of him. "Ride me Elena," he demands, his voice husky and his eyelids heavy with lust. With a wink, Damon takes her hands, planting them on his chest for leverage. With Elena leaning over him like this, Damon captures one of her nipples in his mouth suckling and licking and making her feel so damn good. All the while keeping her breast in his mouth, Damon lowers his hands to cup the curve of her ass, pulling her down, impaling her on his beautifully erect cock. Keeping his hands on her ass, Damon helps her to raise and lower till they find a rhythm that's pleasing to both. Soon her belly starts to burn and coil. With Damon's next thrust, Elena detonates, sending her traveling through time and space, bright colors erupting behind her eyes. Pleasure unlike anything she's ever felt before washes through, rendering her boneless. So boneless in fact that Elena can't hold herself up. Completely spent, she collapses into Damon's waiting arms. Elena can feel as Damon thrusts a few more times before he screams her name in ecstasy, his body convulsing while holding onto her, his grip so tight, almost as if she were his life preserver. Elena hears him suck in a breath before rolling over, so she's snuggled up against his side, Damon's arms still embracing her.

"Wow, that has to be bad for the heart," Damon pants, pressing his hand over his still heaving chest. In moments, Damon pulls her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Raising her eyes, Elena sees him looking at her with such intensity that it nearly takes her breath away. Blissfully sated and happy, Elena snuggles in close, letting her eyes fall closed again. As evening blends into night, Damon makes up for lost time, taking her two or three more times before they're both too exhausted to even move. Completely exhausted after the last round, Elena falls asleep with her head on his chest, the beating of his heart lulling her into slumber.

* * *

Wanting to get married as soon as they can, Damon and Elena decide on a small ceremony on the beach behind Damon's house. Still angry at Elena for Matt, her parents begrudgingly agree to attend. With Stefan already here, Damon's mom, dad and his sister flew over to for the event. Rebekah's husband couldn't get away so she and Hope hopped on a plane to join them too. And of course, Brady had to attend as Damon's best man. Brady married a lovely girl, Caroline. Since Caroline is crazy about the islands, Brady put in an application at the hospital. Administration snatched him up right away. They're going back to the mainland the day after the wedding to make arrangements to move here permanently. Damon is beyond ecstatic to know that his best friend will be a part of his life again.

"Elena, you look beautiful," Rebekah gushes, standing behind Elena, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"I agree," Caroline squeals, giving Elena's hair a little more attention, running her fingers through the ringlets while Rebekah adjust the dress around Elena's waist. The dress is lacy and white and fits Elena perfectly. The length is mid-calf. Since they're getting married on the sand, Elena opts to go barefoot much to her mother's chagrin.

"Thank you," Elena replies, still staring at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe this is finally happening, pinch me."

With a wink, Rebekah does exactly that, pinching her enough to cause Elena to jump slightly but not enough to hurt. "When you told me that you found Damon alive, I nearly fainted dead away. I'm so happy for you." Although careful so as not to muss up Elena's hair and makeup, Rebekah pulls her into a light embrace. Tears start to form in both of their eyes. "Stop that," she says, reaching for a tissue to dab away Elena's tears. Just as she starts to press it to the corners of Elena's eyes, there's a knock on the door.

"Elena?"

"Come in," Elena answers, recognizing her mother's voice.

"I came to tell you that it's time for the wedding. Are you ready?" Elena nods, stopping for moment to spritz a little perfume on.

"Can I talk to you?"

"We'll leave you two alone but don't be long," Rebekah adds, ushering Caroline out of the room.

"What is it, mother?"

"As much as I'd prefer that Matt is your groom, I can see that Damon makes you happy. I wanted to give you this," Miranda says, stepping in front of her daughter. It's a sapphire and diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," Elena adds, completely awed.

"May I?" Without saying a word, Elena carefully lifts her hair so her mother can secure the clasp. Once it's draped around her swan like neck, Elena drops her hair. Turning to face her mother, Elena gives her a hug. Offering Elena her hand, Miranda leads her out of the house to join her bridesmaids.

* * *

While Rebekah and Caroline help Elena get ready, Damon, needing a few moments to himself picks up his cane and walks out to the beach. Leaning onto it, he stares out into the wide open ocean, reflecting on all of the changes that his life has taken in the last couple of months. Never did Damon dream that he'd ever find the kind of happiness that is flooding his body with a warmth unlike anything he has ever known. With his mind elsewhere, he doesn't hear anyone approach until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Damon smiles when he sees that it's Brady.

"Thanks for coming, buddy. I couldn't do this without you."

"Where else would I be?"

"Pinch me," Damon jokes, shaking his head. Sometimes he still thinks that he'll wake up, only to find out that this has all been beautiful dream.

"It's real, Damon. Elena is here, I'm here, everyone is here. This is really happening." Before Brady can say anything else, Stefan joins the two of them to tell Damon that it's time, pointing to the justice of the peace as he takes his place not far from where the three of them are standing.

"Are you ready?" Brady asks, giving Damon a teasing wink.

"I am." Taking a breath, Damon along with Brady and Stefan walk towards the man who will officiate the vows. When Damon's cane catches on a rock in the sand, Brady quickly catches him, preventing a fall. Grateful, Damon breathes a sigh of relief before thanking his friend profusely. With Brady's help, Damon takes his spot at the makeshift altar. Looking up when the music starts to play, Damon's breath hitches when their eyes meet. His eyes never drift from hers till she's standing in front of him. Never believing this day would come, both Damon and Elena break out in a huge smile. After joining hands, together they face the minister.

"Friends and family, you have been invited by Damon and Elena to join in the celebration of their marriage vows. Elena you may recite your vows."

"I love you, Damon. You have made me feel more loved that I ever thought possible. Today, I give you all that I am and all that I have. Just as give my hand to you today, I give you my heart, my soul, my faith and my life. I chose you the first time I laid eyes on you, when I spilled my drink all over your uniform. And that night when you kissed me to escape Tootsie, I knew I was yours. I chose you then and I choose you now and everyday after this one. You, Damon, are my once in a lifetime. Whatever this life brings us, I will always carry you in my heart," Elena proclaims, her voice breaking up a little at the end. Sniffing, she looks around, thanking Rebekah with her eyes when she hands her another tissue.

Turning to Damon, the minister tells him that he may speak his vows now.

"Elena, where there has been cold, you have brought warmth. When I was languishing in the darkness, you brought life back into my life. Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes or conflict but to follow the path together, hand in hand. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work as we begin our life together. I want you to know that I love you so very much. Elena, whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face as a couple. Sometimes distance may test us and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. For better or worse, richer of poorer, in sickness and health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, to be faithful to you alone," Damon says, squeezing her hands, his own eyes glistening.

"By the power vested in me by the territory of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the man says, giving Elena a wink. Without taking a breath, Damon lets go of her hand, instead clasping onto her face and joining their lips for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore.

* * *

Sitting on the beach behind the house, Damon draws little circles in the sand with his finger. Raising his eyes, he looks out over the ocean. The sky is nearly cloudless. It's warm and there's a gentle breeze blowing, tossling his hair as he sits there. Smiling when he watches the surfers, Damon remembers when he dreamed of surfing too but with his crippled leg, he knows that it's an impossible dream. Taking a breath, Damon thinks about all that has happened to him and Elena. Their lives, both together and separate have run the gamut from incredible highs to soul crushing lows. Even when he said his prayers at night, Damon never in his wildest dreams believed that he'd ever be this happy after he thought that Elena was gone forever. Yet here he is.

With his mind a whir, Damon drops his eyes, looking up only when he feels his wife's hand on his shoulder. Using it for support, Elena sits down beside him, her five months pregnant belly burgeoning with his child. Raising his arms, Damon wraps it around her shoulders and pulls her close, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. "Where are the little monsters?" Damon asks, giving her a wink.

"They're right over there," Elena adds, pointing to where their sons, Pete, four and Alex, two are playing in the sand not far from where Damon and Elena are sitting. Offering Damon her hand, Elena squeezes it tightly. Their boys are so lucky that they don't have to live during a world war. But Elena does intend to tell them about the world and how both she and Damon served their country when they're old enough. Since Elena was in Pearl Harbor when the Japanese launched the sneak attack that propelled the United States into WW2, she insisted that they go to Pearl Harbor to pay their respects.

The natural beauty of Hawaii including volcanic mountains, lush vegetation, and crystal waters should be Pearl Harbor's main attraction. Instead, the island of Oahu's stunning scenery has become merely the backdrop for the USS Arizona and the 2,390 Americans who died on a balmy morning in December of 1941 when Japan attacked seven military sites in and around the harbor. Twenty-one ships were sunk or damaged, including the battleship Arizona. At 8:06 a.m., a 1,760-pound bomb slammed into the Arizona's forward decks and ignited 500 tons of explosives in the powder magazine. She sank in nine minutes and burned for two days. A total of 1,177 men died on board, the greatest death toll ever on a US warship. Only 229 bodies were recovered. The rest remain entombed in the wreckage.

There are plans to build a memorial to honor the men that died. Elena will never forget that day nor the day that Damon walked into her life, brightening it by his magnetic presence. Sometimes she wonders what she did good in her life that she and Damon were given a second chance to be together. A one year ache became two and so forth, the seven year ache finally ending by what some would describe as a miracle with the two of them finding each other again. Despite everything that happened in the intervening seven years, Elena was still very much in love with Damon and he with her. Even though she tried to move on with Matt, her heart never once waivered in its devotion to Damon. When Pete screams for his daddy, Elena snaps to attention.

"Daddy, daddy, come here," their oldest son squeals, pointing to something in the sand. Although Damon is slow to move, Elena helps him up, handing him his cane when he's upright. Walking as quickly as he can, Damon laughs when he sees what the boys are pointing at. It's a hermit crab, hobbling along minding its own business. The boys are giddy with excitement when their daddy picks it up to show it to them. But soon they get bored and Alex asks to go into the water. Damon takes Pete's hand and Elena takes Alex's tiny one and then the four them walk into the water till it's around knee deep for the boys. Splashing around, the whole family is soaking wet by the time Damon says it's time for them to go into the house. With Elena's help, Damon lifts little Alex into his arm while Elena takes Pete's hand this time. Together the little family leaves the beach hand in hand, their own happily ever after playing out right in front of their very eyes.

The End

* * *

 _"The annals of war at sea present no more intense, heart shaking shock than these two battles in which the quality of the United States Navy and Air Force and the American race shone forth in splendor... The bravery and self devotion of the American airmen and sailors and the nerve and skill of their leaders was the foundation of all." Winston Churchill on the battle of the Coral Sea May 4-8, 1942 and the battle of Midway Island June 4-7, 1942._

John Fitzgerald "Jack" Kennedy, commonly referred to by his initials JFK, served as the 35th President of the United States from January 1961 until his assassination in November of 1963.

Chester William Nimitz was a fleet admiral of the United States Navy. He played a major role in the naval history of World War II as Commander in Chief, United States Pacific Fleet, for U.S. naval forces and Commander in Chief, Pacific Ocean Areas, for U.S. and Allied air, land, and sea forces during World War II.

Frank Jack Fletcher was an admiral in the United States Navy during World War II. Fletcher was the operational commander at the pivotal Battles of Coral Sea and of Midway. As a lieutenant, Fletcher was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions in battle at Veracruz.

Admiral Raymond Spruance commanded U.S. naval forces during two of the most significant naval battles that took place in the Pacific theatre.

Joseph John Rochefort was an American Naval officer and cryptanalyst. His contributions and those of his team were pivotal to victory in the Pacific War.

Dr. Robert Ballard, the man who found Titanic's final resting place in 1985 also located the wreck of the USS Yorktown in 1998 and the wreckage of President Kennedy's boat, the PT 109 in 2002.

The USS Yorktown sank on this date in 1942.

* * *

 _TEARS! I really didn't want this one to end._

 _Thank you so much for everything, Eva. This was a hard one to write. So much sadness and a lot of research went into this. Thank you for putting up with my moodiness._

 _And a huge thank you to all of you for taking this journey with me. I'm really in awe of all the support you've given me. I appreciate all of you so much._

 _Chapter title: 'Love Will Find A Way' from Disney's Lion King 2._

 _I posted my one-shot 'Where Have All the Cowboys Gone' on Sunday. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. 'Nothing Left to Fear' updated yesterday. 'Turn the Page' will update sometime this week._

 _Please forgive any grammar errors. Eva and I really try to go over it, many times actually, but we're only human. I don't have time to re-read it right now. I have to get ready to go to work._

 _Please remember to click that review button one final time. I'm really proud of the way this story came together. I'd appreciate your thoughts on it._

 _Be safe and have a fabulous day and thank you all again for everything._


End file.
